Fallen Hearts
by AliceArianRose
Summary: Kaze, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken get sent to Midcross after running into a former servant of Sesshomaru's that is a goddess. Sakuya vanished from Sesshomaru's world a long time ago and it seems things haven't be good for her. So why is Sesshomaru there?
1. Chapter 1

**Goddess lost in time**

'It seems like a thousand lifetimes ago. Since I've seen him: that powerful figure, silver hair and golden eyes. Yet I'll never forget that day I fell from the sky and into the one who changed everything forever. I wish it never happened…Sesshomaru.'

_-_- When it all began-_-_

Lonely and grief-stricken a girl with waist long hair colored pure ebony rushed against the rain as she made her way into her home. Fumbling with the lock she charged her way up the stairs and flopped down on her bed. Fighting to hold back her tears she smothered her face in the sheets. Taking a few breathes she decided she was fine and looked up at the old mirror that leaned against her wall covered in a dusty sheet. Curious she pulled the sheet free of the mirror and gazed at the image within it. It wasn't her. The figure of a tall tree faced her.

"I guess it wasn't really a mirror after all." Turning her attention to her school bag she was startled by the loud clash of thunder and bright flash of light that came with it. In that instant something grabbed her, pulling her back and everything faded.

The wind rushed around her as light blinded her. It was all too confusing so she kept her eyes shut until a noise caught her attention. Hearing a rushing river she reluctantly opened her wary eyes only to find that she was falling from the sky. As she turned to face the incoming water she screamed in horror.

Helpless, it seemed she was heading straight for the rocky rapids and over the falls. Instead she seemed to skip the rocks and headed right over the falls only to fall further down into the deep lake. Taking in a lungful of air she crashed violently into the water.

Struggling against her weakness and confusion she attempted to swim to the surface only to flounder I her position. The light current carried her out off the lake into a steady flowing stream.

Somehow able to hold her breath long enough she found her way to the surface and breathed in. the current continued to carry her downstream. Slowly she made her way to a shallow edge and pulled herself halfway onto dry land. She was exhausted, cold and confused. Succumbing to her body's whims she closed her eyes and slept.

Aloud crash awakened, as she jolted up she saw a man draped in baboon fur with vines that thrashed around beneath him. While opposite him stood a beautiful man dressed in white with silver hair. The man in the animal skins began to dissipate. "You'll pay for this…Sesshomaru."

With that he was gone and three others came out of the forest behind him. One a small girl, another even smaller lizard faced creature and a tall four-legged, two-headed dragon it seemed. She stared in shock at the sight. The tall man talked to the two small and finally turned towards her. His stare made her body tremble. She struggled to her feet and noticed that he was walking towards her. So she did what she normally would when approached by an attractive man, she ran away.

As weak as she was it was more like she was walking away and running into every tree in the forest. Finally her legs gave out and she collapsed in a heap in front a tree. Breathing heavily she heard the man get closer and stop. She couldn't get her body to stop shaking. "Girl," he finally said. "Your clothes, are you like that other one?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kagome, do you know her?"

The name made her cringe somehow that gave her the strength the stand. "So what if I do? It doesn't matter does it?"

The lizard stepped forward. "You will address my lord appropriately as Lord Sesshomaru."

'Lord?' She thought.

"I must be dreaming this is just too weird. All I have to do is wake up." She closed her eyes and hit her head. Noticing that she could feel pain her eyes shot open. "No way…I'm not dreaming…"

"Of course not you stupid girl, answer m'lord's question."

Ignoring the rants of the small demon she turned and began to walk away. 'This isn't possible…how am I…'

Keeping his eye on the girl he began to follow her as she muttered to herself. Leading them back to the waterfall she stood at the water's edge. "Girl."

She turned to him. "So if this is real then what will you do if I don't tell you what I know?"

"Nothing."

She stared at the water. "I know a girl named Kagome Higarashi. We attend the same school but I don't know much about her. That's all I know."

"How did you get here?"

"I fell out of the sky. I don't even know where I am."

The water began to swell and something grabbed hold of the ankle. She screamed as it began to pull her into the water. Hands scrapping against the ground as she tried to scramble back onto land. A figure draped in red came diving out of the sky and into the lake as the creature beneath the surface thrashed the ebony haired girl was flung around. The remainder of the beast surfaced as Inyasha fought with it. Hanging upside down she struggled to keep her skirt from flying up. Kagome, and the other's came appeared at the top of the waterfall. "Inuyasha, be careful it has a girl with it."

Thrashing more it knocked the half demon back. "Don't get in my way half breed. This girl is mine! Her powers are mine to devour."

"Get me down!" She yelled as the creature placed her above its mouth and dropped her.

'No…I'm going to be eaten? Not a chance, I can't die like this! Someone…anyone…HELP ME!'

She froze in midair, something grabbing her ankle again. "As you wish little one." A woman dressed in a blue tube top and short pants in the same fabric smirked as she threw the girl into the air. The woman flew up to the girl and offered her hand. "Let's make this beast pay for what it's done. Just call my name and my powers will be yours to use, Tempest."

Falling back down towards the monsters waiting mouth she grabbed the woman's hand. "Tempest."

The girl halted and sliced the air, cutting the demon below. 'Atta girl.' The woman's voice congratulated. 'Just keep that up and this demon is done for.'

"Demon?"

"Hey girl, watch it!" Inuyasha warned as she was hit by the demon's hand and plunged underwater.

'This is bad…my powers are no good down here.'

'As useless as ever.' A calm voice giggled. 'Now then young one, just as Tempest is of air, I am of water. You know how to use my powers as it is. My name is Aqua.' The water around her began to spiral and lifted her out to the surface. Standing on the pillar of liquid she breathlessly called out the name. "Very good now let us put a quick end to this. Force all the water you can into him. Just imagine it and it shall happen.'

And just as she had imagined it all the water from the falls absorbed into the creature, expanding its' body. Upon reaching its limit the demon exploded into water and the girl was washed away downstream yet again.

"Hello…are you alive?" a familiar voice asked.

Opening her eyes she saw two women standing over her, one of them being Tempest. The other woman was dressed in navy blue robes, sleek silver hair, and bright blue eyes. "She's awake, thank goodness."

"Who are you?"

"Oh…I'm Aqua the goddess of water. Truly, a pleasure to finally see you, little girl."

"Um, hi, look what's going on here and why are you two here?"

"Looks like she's clueless." Tempest stated. "Okay here's the basic version. Both Aqua and I are goddesses. More to the point we're part of a group of goddess that fell asleep a long, long time ago. So in our slumber we seek out a voice we can hear and yours' came in loud and clear. So you're our new body so to speak."

"No, it's more like you share our souls that's why we can give you our power."

"Okay…like I'm really suppose to believe that."

"When you're truly upset it storms doesn't it? And the wind kicks up when you're out running, right? When you get too excited about dinner it burns. Right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Like we said we're goddesses and you have our powers. So if you think about it you have the power to change the world around you. So you cause things to happen from time to time and it never goes right. Starting to believe yet?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure it get all this."

"No worries we resurrected our old vassal to help you…actually you were him in one of your past lives. So you guys will get along. He'll be here later."

"Now listen you have a task ahead of you so prepare yourself. Our vassal will fill you in on the details. For now we will always be a part of you and don't be afraid to call us."

They vanished. "Ugh this is all too crazy! Why can't I just be a normal girl and move on with my life? I just want to go home."

"There you are girl." An annoyingly familiar voice caught her attention. It was the lizard man from before.

"Oh good it's you again." She rose and started to walk away.

"Hold it right there! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home this is just too weird."

"My lord has something of yours if you and if you want it back you'll have to meet with him."

She approached him. "Fine."

She held her place at the side of the river as the man in white came to her. "I stopped her just as you wished m'lord!"

"What kind of power was that?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure. It's just something I was born with I guess. Maybe you can help me get home; if you do then I swear I'll help you out with anything you want."

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't make deals with petty little humans like you!"

"Who are you calling little; you're barely a foot tall."

"So be it." He walked into the forest and they all followed. 'This power of hers is interesting. I wonder what it is.'

The girl dragged behind as she followed. "Hurry up, girl!"

"My name isn't girl! It's Sakuya!"

_-_- Present Day -_-_

The light that landed close to them barely disturbed the forest around them. No noise signaled its' landing and a light breeze swept through the leaves.

"What was that?" Kaze gasped staring at the fading light.

"Seems familiar almost, right my lord?" As Jaken asked Sesshomaru, Rin and Kaze were headed towards where the light landed. "W-wait for me!"

The closer they got the dimmer the light became until they found it. A sphere of light hovered just inches above the ground. "What do you think it is, Sesshomaru?"

"It could be a demon."

"I've never seen a demon fly around as an orb of like that. But it doesn't feel like a demon. It almost feels like…" He paused for a moment and felt the air around him, picking up on the subtle emotion the light was giving off. "Like someone's tears."

"How do you know that nii-sama?"

"It's just a feeling, I'm sure this light won't harm us if anything it's just sad."

Touching the ground the orb shattered into beautiful shards of silver. As they rose into the sky all that remained before them was a girl.

"Onee-san!" Rin ran towards the woman and held her.

"Rin?" Sakuya said in shock. "But what…how did I get back here?"

"Is this the woman you were talking about?" Kaze stared in wonder at her.

"Yes, she's Sakuya."

Her brown eyes met Sesshomaru's and she immediately looked away. "Lord Sesshomaru… it's been a long time." She bowed to him. "You look well, my lord."

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Uh…that's…a really long story I'd rather not talk about."

"That's rude Sesshomaru; you don't question a lady like that." He turned to her and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sakuya. My name is Kaze."

"Nice to meet you too." She stared at him. "Do you…always smile like that?"

"Yes I do." He beamed.

"That must really annoy some people but who am I do judge a person I just met. "She smiled sweetly. "You seem like a nice demon Kaze."

He turned to Sesshomaru. "She's really lovely, is she your woman?"

Sesshomaru planted a fist to his servant's face. "That's ridiculous."

"She's pretty; I thought you might have taken her for yourself. I didn't want to over step my bounds, master."

"He certainly is a character. Shall we be on our way now Lord Sesshomaru?"

Without a word he turned and walked back to the path they left only moments ago. "So, onee-san what did you do while you were gone?"

She thought for a moment. "A better question would be how long have I been gone."

"Nearly a year, why did you leave us so suddenly?"

"Um…could we talk about something else?" she asked staring up at stars.

"Answer her, Sakuya." Sesshomaru commanded.

"I can't right now, so can we please just drop it?" she fiddled with her sleeves.

"No," He approached her. "Answer the question now."

Her back against a tree she avoided his eyes as he came within arm's length away. "Hey!" A voice hollered as a ball of fire came towards the two and was easily swatted away by the silver demon. "Hands off her!"

Two figures came down the path. One was tall with dark clothes and crimson eyes. His hair stretched to his mid back and brown skin only one or two shades lighter than Sakuya's. The other was shorter with silver hair and green eyes. He had pale skin with the hands, feet, tail and ears of a feline. They both strode confidently toward the group. "That doesn't seem fair ganging up on a girl like that, and in front of a child, how shameless."

"Didn't you hear what I said dog boy? Let her go, now."

The demon turned to him. "You look just like Daniel."

Anger flared on Itsuma's face. "What was that? You know _him_ huh? Good now I really won't feel bad about tearing you apart."

"Itsu, look he did what you asked now we can go home okay?"

"Stay out of this, Kibe! He knows that monster you know as well as I do what he did!"

"We're not in our world, brother. Besides killing him won't make it any better."

"That's where you're wrong." He sneered at the demon before him. "I'll feel so much better if he dies."

Itsuma charged for Sesshomaru, his eyes a blazing red. Kaze attempted to stop the blood god but was distracted by the cat demon. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Just let them fight for a bit. If anything bad happens then I'll stop him."

Sakuya stood against the tree she had back herself against and stared at the two battling before her. Her son's blood thirsty eyes glowing in the dark while her lord's claws sliced the air. It was horrifying. She couldn't even bring herself to say anything to stop them.

As the battle escalated the demon lord drew his sword barely missing the god's body. Kibe readied himself for what he was about to do, and ran straight at them. Unaware of the demon the both struck a blow to him. The sickening sound of his bones shattering and blood rushing out of the hole in his chest snapped Itsuma back. As his broken body lay limb on the ground. Sakuya screamed at the sight.

The half vampire knelt down beside his brother, his hair draping over his face. At the moment the world around them froze and they were transported to Midcross. The old Japanese style house sat in the open field with two additional structures connected to it. The fallen demon breathed in and began to struggle. Itsuma held the boy down gently. "It's okay Kibe, relax."

He coughed a few times before finally calming his body. "Thanks Itsuma."

Smacking the boy on the back of his head the blood god stood. "You idiot what were you thinking? We weren't in this world and if we had stayed in that world a second longer you might not have revived."

"I know that but I was worried you might've done something stupid if that fight kept going on. Besides, I weighted the options and trust me if I tried to stop just one of you then either one or both of you would be dead." He smiled. "I wasn't taking the chance that you might have been the one who died."

"You're and idiot you know that?" He pulled Kibe to his feet.

"Yeah, sure I am." He turned to the others. "Everyone okay?"

"Kibe!" Sakuya ran to him and held him tightly. "Don't ever do anything that reckless again!"

He smirked. "I can't really promise that cat demons are reckless by nature but I'll do my best."

"Oh yeah, and who the hell are those five anyway?" Itsuma gestured towards the group of strangers.

"I only really know four of them. The small girl is Rin, the small demon is Jaken, the twin headed demon is Ah-Un and the one you were fighting is-."

"Sesshomaru." He stared hatefully at the demon. "I really should have killed him then."

"Itsuma quit talking like that."

"Why, you know as well as I do that he deserves it."

"Onee-san, who are these two?"

Kibe walked up to her and smiled. "My names Kibe, the guy in black is my brother Itsuma. I'm a demon and he's a Blood God. We're sorry for the fight that happened earlier."

"I'm not." the half god crossed his arms.

"I'm sure you were worried about Sesshomaru."

"No I wasn't, Lord Sesshomaru would never lose to either of you in a fight."

Kaze stifled his laugher as the cat demon spoke again. "I see then your lord must be very powerful, Rin. Either way I apologize for our behavior. I'm not sure I caught your name laughing man."

"Kaze, Lord of the east."

"You're a Lord just like Sesshomaru-sama?" Sakuya's jaw dropped.

"Don't call him 'sama' you're a goddess, you out rank him!"

"You're a goddess?" Kaze stared at her.

"If that's so what are you doing serving Sesshomaru?"

"I would ask the same to you. He and I have known each other since we were very young."

"Seems like we have a lot to catch up on." The goddess smiled.

"Ugh, and we please just send them back to their world?"

"No, I like having them around."

"Oh yeah and what happens if they start asking about you-know-what? Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't have to tell them anything about it so can you please get off my back about all this?"

"Sakuya," Sesshomaru caught her attention. "What is that boy to you?"

"Itsuma? He's my son."

"I see, and I assume Daniel is the boy's father."

"Yes but it's not-."

"And what about this one?"

"I adopted him so he's as much my son as Itsuma is."

"You certainly move on quickly."

"It's not what you think, Sesshomaru. You said I've been gone for almost a year but in this world time passes by much faster. I haven't seen you, Rin or Jaken in almost three hundred years."

"Wow, you don't look like you're anywhere near that age." Kaze complimented.

"I'm a goddess I don't really age unless I want to that is. And you're one to talk about aging."

"I suppose so." He turned towards his friend. "I realize she's not your woman but…do you have some kind of attachment to her by any chance? I've never seen you so worked up over a girl."

"Kaze-." He repeatedly struck the boy on the head. "You really should learn to stop questioning me."

"As you wish, master."

"Good." He tossed him aside. "Sakuya."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Quit calling him that!"

"When you disappeared you were still learning how to control your powers. The only one you haven't mastered was wind."

"Yeah what's your point?"

"You're a wind goddess?" Kaze jolted from the ground.

"Sort of, why…oh, I get it now, the lord of the east is a demon that controls air which means I can learn from you?"

"This should be interesting." Kibe smirked. "So Rin do you want to play a game for awhile. Mother isn't safe to be around when she goes all goddess."

"Sure, what kind of games do you play here?"

Kibe transformed into his child form so he was about Rin's height. "All kinds let's go!" He ran on all-fours as they went in search of fun. Sesshomaru and Jaken followed close behind them as did Itsuma.

"Let's begin shall we?" The demon smiled.

_-_- Kibe and Rin-_-_

They both ran to the large side yard between the main house and one of the additions. It was there they found MNG and Esamaru. Kira sat on the high roof of the tall additional home along with another girl.

"Master Esamaru, wakeup Kibe's back." MNG whispered to him.

The boy next to him rose to sit and rubbed his eyes. "Hello Kibe."He greeted as he approached.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?"

His black ears sank low onto his similar colored hair. "Not good unfortunately, you may not know it but you've been gone for three months. MNG and I haven't been able to leave because of my condition. All that aside who is this lovely princess you have with you?"

"Oh, this is Rin, she came from the same world mom did."

"Hello Rin, welcome to Midcross, my name is Esamaru I'm prince of the forest clan. The man beside me is MNG he's my friend and guard."

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours, make yourself comfortable here. This will be your home as long as you're here."

"Do you want to mean everyone else?" Kibe asked.

"Okay."

"Give me a hand Es." The frail man nodded and amplified his friend's voice. "HEY, GUYS GET OVER HERE WE'VE GOT SOME NEW VISITORS!"

MNG had his ears covered and Es laughed. "I'm sorry maybe that was too loud."

"Don't overdo it so much."

Groups of people came out of the main house and even off the roof. They all gathered around. "You stupid cat I was sleeping!" a man with long white hair picked the boy up and yelled at him.

"Shut up you flea infested mutt! You know we have to greet our visitor properly! Now put me down or I'll bite you."

"I'd like to see you try it, Fluffy!"

"Enough you two, what will our guests think." Dee smiled at them. "Hello, welcome to our home, I'm Dee it's nice to meet you. Oh, you must be Sesshomaru-sama, Rin and Jaken."

"You know about us?" Rin asked.

"Of course we do, Sakuya's told us all about your adventures with her. Well everyone introduce yourselves."

"Hello," A woman with long black hair and orange eyes stepped forward. "I'm Ray, nice to finally meet you guys."

"I'm Arch, Ray's my wife and that is our daughter Reila." He pointed up to the sky as a girl with black and red wings dropped down.

"Hey, nice to meet cha'." Her tall build and blue eyes were that of her father's, her well tanned complexion and smile were obviously her mother's.

The other cat demons spoke up as well.

"I'm Itu."

"I'm Kira, it's a pleasure."

"I'm Kikaru." A cat demon perched in a tree smirked. He had soft yellow eye and had grey hair and fur. He almost looked like Kibe's brother.

"My name is Megi; it's nice to meet you." A girl with platinum blonde hair and over-sized clothes stepped forward. She was holding the hand of a man with black hair. "This guy here is Vincent; he's mute so he can't introduce himself."

The mute boy smiled at them and waved.

A man sitting on the long porch stood. His hair a pale red and his eyes colored black that seemed to suit his mood. "Ishio, try not to let my name slip your mind or I might slit your throats."

"Brother you really shouldn't threaten our guests." Megi turned accurately to face him.

"Oh, is that right, well last time I checked I'm not your brother. This body may be related to yours but make no mistake that I am not. Also I don't care how I should act around them. For me they get the same treatment as you other fools."

"Don't mind him." Kibe smiled. "This angry guy here is Wolf."

"I'm not always angry, I just hate cats."

Three men dressed in black coats approached. "Hello, you must be Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. Our goddess has told us so much about you three."

"And you are?"

"They call me the King of vampires, or count rather. Everyone here calls me Drac it's a name I've become rather fond of."

A young looking man bowed to them, looked almost bored of the world he spoke in a soft voice. "Welcome you may call me Cos."

The last man looked angry and made his introduction short. "Vladimir, I'm leaving."

"You don't want to see our goddess? My how cold of you."

"I don't care about seeing her! You old bat!"

"Angry as always, it's like he's programmed to be like that always." Cos stared down the yard where Sakuya and Kaze were sparing.

"I know, be back home soon my son."

"Like hell I will!"

"Hey Bell get down here!" Kibe called.

A slender figure stood on top of the highest roof of the main house and leaped off. Gracefully she twisted her body and landed on all fours. Her hair and fur were pitch black and her eyes a piercing yellow-green. "Hey, I'm Bell nice to meet you."

"That was amazing." Rin mused.

"Thank you little girl…er…Rin right? Grandma talks about you a lot."

"She means Sakuya, Bell is my daughter." Kibe smiled. "I married Kira about fifty years ago. Sorry about the crowd it's been about eighty years since we've had guests from another world."

"It's not a problem."

"You all might want to cover your ears and duck." Cos stated in an emotionless tone. As, what seemed like an explosion shook the ground and a huge gust of wind nearly blew them away. "That was different."

They all walked over to the side yard where Sakuya stood over a small hill of rubble. She dug through it hastily. "Oh, by the gods I hope I didn't just kill him."

Kaze poked his head out from under the earth and shook himself off. "Are you alright nii-sama?"

He grabbed Sakuya by the shoulders and shook her. "That was amazing! How did you do that? That was the most powerful air attack I've ever seen!"

"Uh…I almost killed you…"

"Don't be silly I know how to protect myself. Now tell me what it is you did!"

"That guy is a psychopath." Itsuma rolled his eyes.

Kibe nodded in agreement, as did the others. "Brother, isn't it about time you went hunting, it's been a stressful day for you."

"Yeah I'm tired right now so I'm going to bed."

"Are you sure you could go into bloodlust again."

"I know, but lately I've just been tired. So I'll go in the morning."

"I'll go with you." The cat demon smiled.

"You always do." He walked into the house without another word.

"Look Kaze I just kind of attacked like that by accident so…"

"I see well accidents happen." He smiled brilliantly. "There's something I want to know. Who is Tempest?"

"Oh, she's the goddess…of…" She felt her powers flare up again. And seven goddesses appeared in spirit form.

"Why hello Kaze." Tempest appeared in front of him. "I see you taken an interest in me; I'm the goddess of Wind. I've taken much interest in you as well."

"Ugh, honestly Tempest you have bad taste in men." The fire goddess, Flare scoffed.

"I do not! He's attractive and powerful."

"He's a bit on the scrawny side don't you think?" Nimbus, goddess of storms commented. "Besides there are more attractive men in the world, you only like him because he's of your element."

"So what, he's got a nice smile and I'm sure he has a nice body and-and…" Her nose began to bleed.

"You're such a pervert." Aqua laughed.

The twin goddesses of darkness (Shade) and light (Crystal) spoke in unison. "We were in agreement that Lady Sakuya should choose her own mate and not be influenced by us. So why is it now that we argue?"

"I thought we decide that Sesshomaru should be her mate." Terra (Stone) of earth smiled as she mused a nearby flower.

"That's right we did." The two goddesses realized. All but two goddesses hovered over at the demon lord's side.

"He's so sexy, and smart, and strong, and eeee! I just wanna rip his clothes off!" Flare stared at him.

"Now, now Flare calm down he'll get angry." Aqua smiled.

"Hey Terra why aren't you over here?" Nimbus asked. "We know you love Sesshomaru as much as we do."

"But this flower is so pretty." She went all starry eyed.

Flare summoned a flame and burned the flower to ashes. "Oops, no more flower."

The goddess began to cry. "Why would you do that? You're a monster!"

"Nah, what does a silly flower have that Sesshomaru doesn't? There's not competition."

"You might have gone too far this time."

"Did not!"

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT IT!" Sakuya silenced the seven goddesses. "I never asked for all of you to come out."

"But it's been three hundred year since we've seen Sesshomaru. Besides it's about time you two got back together." The fire goddess stated.

"We were never together in the first place! Just stop it all of you."

"But what about Kaze he has potential."

"Are you kidding he's a million years too early to compete with Sesshomaru."

"Kaze, why are smiling so much?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This is really entertaining, don't you think?"

"No, it's annoying. I had to deal with this for months on end."

"Don't be upset Sakuya," Aqua comforted. "We just want to see you happy again just like before."

"That's impossible, and you know it!" Everyone froze at the statement. "You seven can stay out here and play around as much as you want but I'm through with it!"

Drac approached her and lead her into the house.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, did you do something to her? She was pretty upset just now."

"No."

Megi and Vincent approached them. "We'll show you to your rooms and get you some clothes to wear in this world. We can't have you going around in those." They lead the way to the tallest additional home where they for an empty hall near the top. "Feel free to choose any room you like. Vincent, please get them some towels and other essentials."

He squeezed her hand and made a motion with his fingers against her palm and walked downstairs. Rin and Kaze looked through the rooms and finally choose two in the middle of the hall with an empty one in between them. "Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"You take the room beside Kaze."

He sighed. "As you wish, my lord."

Vincent set towels and other things in the chosen room and took his place next to Megi. "We'll leave you to set in."

The two left and the two lords stood in the hall. "Sakuya is simply amazing. She certainly lives up to the title of goddess."

"I suppose."

"I just can understand something; well there are a number of things I don't understand. I was wondering why she left you. She seems to be very fond of you."

"She vanished."

"Did you look for her afterward?"

"No."

He smiled. "Something tells me that's a lie. That aside why was she so upset earlier?"

"I wouldn't know it has nothing to do with me."

"Are you sure? You don't seem so. Listen this is only a possibility but perhaps she didn't simply vanish as you said she did. True your senses are sharp and your skills are great but as you've noticed this world is different and maybe the reasons you're here are because something wants you here."

"What are you getting at, Kaze?"

"I've been sensing something here; the moment we arrived here something has had its eyes on you. It's been hiding itself behind Itsuma's malice toward you. The wind here has told me to beware of the sky though I hardly know what that means. There are things going on here that are beyond my skill to defend you against."

"You're just my servant."

"I understand that." He laughed. "Beware the sky, my lord. Beware the sky."

"Lord Sesshomaru, nii-sama."

"Yes Rin?"

"I'm going to sleep but I have something to tell you before I do. When sister Sakuya was upset I saw that she was crying. I've never seen her cry like that before and I was worried."

"Thank you little sister. Now off to bed with you." She closed the door to her room as the two simply stared at each other. "You made a woman cry!"

He was quickly silenced by his lord's fist again. "Do not attempt to raise your voice to me."

"Now I know something is wrong."

"And that is none of your business." Itsuma stood in front of a window at the far end of the hall.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to warn you. If you even try to get close to my mother again I'll kill you. I don't care if your world crumbles because of it. And don't think I'll let tonight's incidents go unpunished."

"You're a good son." Kaze smiled.

"You're an idiot and I don't like how happy you are all the time you're like a clown." (Itsuma is secretly afraid of clowns.) "Anyway that's my final warning to you."

"So be it."

The blood god vanished into the night and the two lords stood and watched the sun rise. "He seems serious about that."

"So?"

"He _is_ a god you know. But I wonder why exactly he is so determined to keep you and Sakuya away from each other."

"It's meaningless to ask me."

"Your right, I'll be off to bed then." Kaze went to his room and shut the door.

_-_- Itsuma-_-_

The blood god laid sweating and wheezing on the floor, his bother beside him.

"Itsuma I told you not to wait so long between hunts now look at you."

"I know Kibe, I should have listened. I'm sorry."

"Will taking my blood now do any good?"

"No, it's too late. Don't let anyone outside tonight I have a feeling this is going to be a bad one." He finally gave in a passed out.

_-_-Roof-_-_

A girl with long black hair sat on the high roof of the main house and looked out at the seemingly endless forest that stretched beneath her. One eye covered by and eye patch she had one hazel eye to stare with.

"I wonder what will become of me tonight. I have to find a way to stop that man before he destroys this place. Sesshomaru and Kaze being here only shows me that his plans and powers are coming into fruition." Her right eye began to glow under the patch. "Be still now. Our time to act has yet to come. Itsuma, you have no idea what you have in waiting for you."

**AliceArianRose-** Okay here you have it the next story with Kaze. I cut out all the stops with this one. I was hoping to rewrite my first inu fanfic but I didn't feel like waiting to write more about Kaze. I hope you all like it! Also please review it if you have something to say about the story thus far. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Please review, your views are very important to me and help me improve. If you don't like this chapter tell me why, and if you do tell me why. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl with the Wild Eye**

Sakuya sat on her bed after waking from her short rest. The sun shone brightly through her white sheer curtains. 'I hope Sesshomaru didn't notice I was crying. I've only cried once around him and that was because Naraku was torturing me.' She got up and sat on her low window sill. 'I have to finish my training with Kaze and that's it. I hope that's the only reason they're here otherwise I'm screwed. I can't face my past wonderful.'

She got up and started the shower, and laughed to herself. "I'm a goddess with baggage."

"Sakuya, how do you feel?" Drac asked on the other side of the door.

"A bit better, thanks. I guess I just have to get use to some things. Sorry for worrying you."

"I'm your advisor I'm always worrying over you. Dee is about to start getting breakfast ready. I'd hurry to the kitchen if I were you. You know how she gets once she starts cooking."

"Oh damn I said I'd help her today too!" She quickly rinsed the soap off her skin and jumped out of the tub. Drying off quickly she exited the small wash room in a towel and dressed herself. Only once she had her clothes on did she notice Drac was still in the room.

"It's a bit late to be shy my dear goddess." He smirked.

"Wh-what did you see?"

"Nothing I didn't want to. I can assure you that I wouldn't sneak around like a vermin just to see your body. I'm not that underhanded, and to answer you directly. I saw your feet and your shadow."

"Anyway, I better get going before Dee kills me." The goddess sped down the stairs and into the kitchen where her friend stood. "Sorry I'm late."

Dee, though normally a kind and caring woman, yelled at the goddess. "SAKUYA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU'RE 25 MINUTES LATE, YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE ME A PROMISE AND THEN HAVE THE NEVRE TO BE LATE!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Well sorry won't make time go backward! Now hurry and help me cook." She turned and began to chop various vegetables.

'Dee, you can be really scary sometimes.'

_-_-Kibe-_-_

The young looking demon sat in the expansive yard staring up at the sky. When Rin jumped on his back and he laughed. "Good morning, Rin. You get up early."

"Yes, I have to for my lord. What games can you show me today?"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for games right now. I heard from Es that there's big news after breakfast."

"Big news?" Kaze repeated. "What could that be?"

"No clue." The cat demon shrugged. "It's got to be interesting if he have to hear about it this early."

'Everyone, please come inside breakfast it ready.' The voice of Esamaru rang in the air.

"Yay food!"Rin, Kaze and Kibe ran towards the main house.

"Kaze," Sesshomaru walked up to him. "You'll eat that disgusting human food?"

"No, Sesshomaru we're in a house that harbors demons, goddesses and other creatures. So they must have some food for us."

They followed the crowded of new faces to a large room with a long table stretching nearly the entire thirty feet of the room. Kaze, Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru found their places at the low table and sat down. A man with blonde hair sat at the head of the table with Dee at his side. "Enjoy the food everyone."

All around them those who lived in the house ate all the food they could reach. Kaze did the same and as did Rin. Sesshomaru merely stared at a morsel of food and glared at any that dared to reach for it until he decided to finally eat it. After that all the food was gone and the man at the head of the table stood. "I'm sure you've all heard that I have some big news for everyone but first I'd like to welcome Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un and Kaze."

"Get on with it!" Ishio glared.

"Alright then, as you know the some of the children and I fell into a rift some time ago. Anyway we went to this strange place with these beings called Soul Reapers. There was one named Ichigo that lead us to a girl. She has extraordinary powers and when we left that world she came with us. It was obvious she didn't belong in that world so here she is." A woman opened one of the doors that lead outside. She stood at five feet nine inches with black hair that reached to her mid thigh. Her chest stuck out as one of her main features and distracted many of the men in the room. One eye was covered with an eye patch while the other was colored light hazel. "Introduce yourself."

"My name is Maria, and it is best not to get involved with me. It may very well be your undoing." She spoke in a monotone voice.

"You seem to have it backwards, little girl." The red haired demon smirked.

"First of all Ishio do not assume that I am younger than you or that my statement is incorrect."

"I researched it she's over eight thousand years old." Kyo stepped into the room. "Arequin is outside he wants to see all of us."

"Is he gonna kill this little girl or what." The arrogant demon continued.

Maria walked over to him grabbed his face and sent him flying through the door and out into the yard."It truly is unwise to insult me so carelessly."

"Wow that was very impressive for a human girl." Arequin stepped into the room. "Welcome back home Maria."

"Arequin angel of death, it is an honor to see you."

"I suppose, I only came here to give our visitors the mark of the Higher Ground. I can see that Sesshomaru doesn't need it." The Tenseiga began to shake in its sheath. "I wouldn't try to strike me with that sword if I were you. Our weapons are reacting to each other it seems. Come outside I don't like small spaces like this."

"Is the angel of death claustrophobic?" Ishio taunted.

"Not in the least in the Higher Ground either we don't have ceilings or have extremely high ones. If an angel can't see the sky our feathers fall off."

"He's right." Arch assured. "And if there's one thing an angel loves it's their feathers."

"Now that we're in the open air, Kaze, Rin and Jaken step forward"

"Don't worry if he tries anything I'll protect her." Kaze reassured his lord.

They stepped toward the man who marked their foreheads with a cross. "That's all so long as you are here you cannot die. As for you Maria you belong to this world and will not be receiving the mark."

"I understand." She bowed her head slightly toward him and turned to look at the house. "Hello Itsuma."

The Blood God stood in the doorway. "How does the new girl know my name?"

"I know all your names. I cannot say why I know them."

He walked up to her and circled around the girl eyeing her with his crimson eyes. "Your just human, but an odd one, so how does a human live for eight thousand years."

"My past does not concern you, Blood God. I would advise you to keep your focus on the present."

He smirked. "Your interesting, Maria. Not to mention…"

"Not to interrupt you but I'll advise you to stay out of my mind and away from me. I do not wish to be bitten by the likes of you."

"Then," He leaned his head down to her level. "I would take my own advice and keep away from me." Keeping his devilish smirk he stood up straight. "Now then I'm going back to sleep. Waking up in the morning for a family announcement is exhausting."

"ITSUMA!" Sakuya's voice echoed as she ran towards her son and hugged him tightly. "Good morning, my beautiful boy."

"Hey," He said simply his eyes half open in annoyance. "Do you need something?"

"Nope I just wanted to hold you." She smiled brightly as she released her grip on him.

"Then I'll be going back inside, I'm really not in the mood to entertain your horrible guests a moment longer." He glanced at the small girl beside Sesshomaru. "Except Rin, she's fine."

"Why do you hate Lord Sesshomaru so much he hasn't done anything to you?"

His eyes glowed a blazing red. "ENOUGH! I'm sick of how you always bow to him despite how much of a tyrant he is! All you ever do is praise him and you know he's the last person in the dimensions that deserves it! He may not have done anything to me but he has to one of the few people I care about." He slouched his shoulders and covered his eyes, taking a few breathes he calmed down and continued. "I'm just tired. So everyone just leave me alone until I feel better."

The God trudged off still holding his hand over his eyes when Ishio came up to him. "What's wrong, that time of the month again?"

Furious he threw four bolts of lightning at the demon and made his way into the house. Kibe sat near his mother, his tail twitching. "I wish he'd calm down, I mean Ishio deserved it but he really shouldn't have yelled at you mother. Are you alright?"

The girl with black hair watched on with her single eye that drifted to Rin as she was gathering flowers that grew near the surrounding forest. "You should be careful little girl, this place will easily get one such as you killed."

The silver demon turned to the strange girl. "I'd watch my words if I were you, girl."

"I dread the very day I would ever heed the words of a worthless demon not unlike you." She spoke lazily as she glanced at the land and sky before her.

He growled at her and Kaze stepped in. "No Sesshomaru she's just a mere human girl you can't possible fight her."

"He could if he truly wants to I can assure you it will be a battle he will lose."

With a flash he summoned a poison whip and slashed it towards her. Expertly dodging the strike she stood her ground Sesshomaru sped across the short distance and began to draw Tokijin. Black blades rose up around her and drove the demon lord back. Instantly he struck Kaze. "Why did you interfere?"

"I didn't, the power I project is silver not black. That was something I've never seen before." The wind demon stared at the girl as the blades vanished into the wind. "How does a human like you acquire demonic powers like that?"

"That is not your concern." She turned and began to walk around the house.

Esamaru walked over to them. "She's really something isn't she?"

"You got that right." Kibe stood and turned to Rin with a grin. "Now we can play! I can show you the best place for miles around I just know you'll love it."

She looked up at her lord, who nodded and she squealed happily. "Where, please show me."

"Es, you and MNG want to come? It's not that far off."

"I suppose so; we'll be near the village." The sound master smiled.

MNG lifted Es onto his back. "I won't have you excreting yourself."

"If you really feel the need to MNG then fine carry me." Es sighed.

"Take care of my sister you three." Kaze smiled as they began to walk into the forest closely followed by Sesshomaru. "Lady Sakuya, shall we begin?"

"Yeah." She shrugged and faced off with the smiling demon lord.

_-_- Maria-_-_

"So how are you doing here my dear?" A man's voice coming from Maria's shadow questioned.

She sat alone at the edge of a cliff staring out to the horizon. "I am not too sure about this place. It seems everyone here is happy although I cannot say the same for myself."

"Just a bit more time, be patient. It will time for you to understand this world."

"I suppose so; perhaps it would have been better to sleep instead of waking here."

He laughed. "Maria you can't live in your dreams forever. Besides this is where you're needed. Let's make a deal. Once you've served your purpose here you may go back to slumber for as long as you wish. Is that what you want my dearest?"

"Yes father, it is." She felt her right eye throb and placed her hand over the patch the covered it. "May I ask something father?

"Anything."

"Why aren't I stronger like you? Why am I only human?"

"Only your body is human however you are still my daughter no matter what form you take. I spent years caring for you and I will continue until the day I die. That aside, are you prepared for tonight?"

"Yes, we've been more than ready since we arrived here. Itsuma will be dealt with."

"That's my girl. Now I must go but please be careful. If I must step in I will."

"I understand that fully father, be on your way now. I wish to enjoy this view a bit longer."

"As you wish my dear."

Maria's shadow shrank as she continued to look out toward the now setting sun her eye aching. "Soon, very soon, there's no need to be impatient. But you are right we should be heading back. Time here passes ever so quickly."

She began her walk back to the large house.

_-_-Kibe-_-_

The cat demon ran around a small field with tall grass. At the center he came upon a large rock that jutted up above the vegetation. He sat at the very top and waved his friends over.

"Come on if you don' hurry you're going to miss it." He bounced on his agile paws.

MNG lifted both Rin and Es on the high ledge before jumping up himself. Sesshomaru didn't seem to jump at all, one moment he was on the ground the next on the rock.

The frail cat demon coughed a bit before speaking. "I hope we aren't too late to see them."

"See who?" Rin asked turning toward Esamaru.

"These ancient creatures that Kibe likes to mess with sometimes. They're very gentle and playful spirits. Some people would call them fairies but those are different being entirely. Come to think of it I've never seen a fairy before."

"Neither have I." MNG glanced around the open space and sighed. "Don't worry we made it here in time."

The tall grass swept in the breeze and the sound of chimes filled the air. Thousands of tiny orbs fluttered up above the vegetation. The various colored circles danced and filled the air with a strange music. Kibe jumped into the air the small sprites came together and mirrored his image in lights. "Come on Rin these guys are harmless."

MNG helped Rin down from the high rock she made her way to Kibe's side. All the tiny lights gathered swirling around the two. "Everyone this is Rin, she's new here"

They twinkled, moving around her. "Hello." Rin smiled.

"Hello." The sprites mimicked and giggled. "Welcome Rin."

"So what game should we play today?" The small cat demon asked his double.

They all pulsed with light and flew high above them. "None, Kibe, you must protect these outsiders. Return home."

"Protect them from what?"

"From a hidden danger that cannot be hidden any longer, a secret you have been keeping. Go and protect your family." They vanished.

"Keeping secrets fearless leader?" MNG asked mockingly.

"It's not my secret to tell." He picked up Rin. "Let's move guys, things are going to get bad in a minute."

Esamaru picked up Rin and gave her to MNG. "Take her; I'm going to the village. Don't worry I'll only slow you guys down."

Rolling his eyes he set the girl down and transformed into a five foot tall white feline that looked like a lion without a mane. "Both of you get on."

Obeying they sat on his back as Kibe and Sesshomaru sped off into the forest. Kibe jumped gracefully from branch to branch going higher into the canopy leaving MNG to lead the demon lord back to the house. Moments later they arrived seeing Kibe speaking franticly to his mother and the others in the yard. "Everyone has to get inside now!"

"Just hold on a minute what's going on?"Bell asked.

"No time! Just go and don't come out until I say so."

Giving into her father's demands she led the majority of the others into the house leaving Sakuya, Kaze, Rin, and Sesshomaru with Kibe. "Why the rush?"

"Mother look I really can't tell you right now…" His ears pricked and he turned toward a figure stepping out of the house.

"It seems as though you've wasted quite a bit of time Kibe." Maria jumped down from the low roof. "He has awakened."

"Who are you two talking about?" Sakuya demanded to know.

"Your son." The one eyed girl stated as a door to the house opened suddenly. "Go inside."

Itsuma stepped into the moonlight and lifted his head to the sky. His dark skin glowed in the dull light the air seemed to beat in time with his heart. As he slowly opened his eyes it was obvious he wasn't himself. They glowed an eerie red as he fixed his gaze on them. Kibe twitched and crouched down. "Get inside. I'll handle him for now."

"You do realize this time is different, he will not feed once. He will come after us after he is done with you." Maria stated.

"How long can you hold him off then? It'll take me a minute to revive."

"As long as I have to, I will be his next target after you unless he gets Rin before me." They all tensed and stared at her. "That is something I won't allow. You move first, and we'll run for the house."

"I'm counting on you newbie." He ran towards his brother who seemed to vanish as he moved for the group. Grabbing his legs and tripping the Blood God he drew the attention to him as Maria and the others got inside. Nearly a second later Itsuma had drained Kibe of blood and ran for the house.

"Step away from the walls." The girl waved her hand and a barrier engulfed the house just before Itsuma collide with the door. "That won't hold for very long."

"Okay, someone explain to me what is happening to my son seeing as how everyone seems to know all about this."

Glancing at the goddess with her uncovered eye Maria spoke. "He is a Blood God, one that has not yet grown into his powers. As a result he is unable to control his thirst and therefore enters a state called bloodlust. In this state he has no control of his conscious body and drinks until his thirst is gone."

"Itsu told me he didn't go into bloodlust."

"That would mean that he lied to you." The door nearly caved in as the half vampire flung himself into the door. "We'll have to go back outside."

She moved to the other side of the dining hall when Sesshomaru spoke. "Why should we trust you human?"

"Do you value that girl's life in the least?" He growled unable to answer her. "If that is the case then by all means stay in here. I can only hold him off for so long on my own. Kibe should be able to revive and get to us before he overpowers me. Now, let's go."

Maria waved her hand once more forcing all the doors open and collapsing the shield. Darting out first she was able to dodge the claws of the Blood God. Angered he chased after her. Sakuya and the other's stepped out and watched as the girl ducked every attack.

"Will she be alright?" Kaze asked. "She's a human after all."

"She'll be fine…" Sakuya shifted her stance.

"Onii-sama, there's something odd about that girl are you sure she's human?" Rin asked.

The raven-haired girl began to run towards them, creating a gap between her and Itsuma. Tearing away the eye patch she opened her eye. The color of coal and what looked like scattered shards of gold on the dark iris. The gold shards began to spin as she halted she held her hand towards the god. "Rise and serve my will, Cerberus!"

A ring of darkness surrounded her and three figures sprang up and attacked the possessed man. The trio of fearsome black dogs feigned off Itsuma until Kibe showed up. One of the dogs grasping the Blood God's shoulder in its jaws tossed its victim into the cat demon.

"Kibe-san." Rin's eyes welled up.

"He will be alright little one." Maria comforted as the dogs came over to her. "You and I however have a problem. Itsuma's thirst has yet to be quenched. If he takes you, you will die."

"If he even thinks about touching you master we will dispatch him for you." The dogs growled.

"No, Cerberus our main priority is to protect those that visit this world at all costs. Rin mustn't come to harm. Also that wasn't ideal what you did to Kibe. Protect Rin I shall deal with Itsuma."

Without hesitation she approached the still thirsty half god as he finished with Kibe. Not surprised by her actions Itsuma steadily walked around her, as if measuring her worth. Sniffing the air he stood in front of her, moving the hair from the right side of her neck. Maria took a deep breath as his sharp canines collided and punctured her sensitive skin. She winced as her blood was slowly drained from her. It seemed like forever, everyone stood on their guard ask they drew apart.

The familiar red eyes met hers two toned eyes. "New girl…what happened?"

"Bloodlust," She fell onto him and he helped her sit on the ground. "My apologizes, you went into bloodlust not long ago."

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?" his voice shaken with concern.

"Not at all, Kibe is no worse for wear and I am only a bit lightheaded."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

The three dogs known as Cerberus came behind her and supported her by the shoulders."You needn't worry we are all safe and well now."

"Speak for yourself newbie." Kibe strode over to them as Rin came crashing into him.

"Kibe-san you're alright."

"Of course I am." He lifted her up. "They call me Kibe the Immortal for a reason, silly."

"Itsuma." Sakuya called in an angered voice. "You lied to me, I can't believe you!"

"I know-I just didn't want you to worry about me."

"That is no excuse!"

"Sakuya, all is well now. He will not have another blood lust like this one ever again." Maria took her eye patch from one of the dogs and tied it over around her neck.

"You don't know that, you're new here so I don't expect you to understand."

"Do not insult our master in such a manner." Cerberus spoke. "If she says so then you can rest assure that it is not but the truth."

"It is my ability; I am able to see the future in some ways. And Cerberus be nice."

"As you wish."

"So, where'd these things come from?" the cat demon asked setting Rin on the ground.

"This is Cerberus; they're of my servants."

"How many servants do you have?" Itsuma asked.

"Quite a few, Cerberus was my first servant. My other servants can be rather destructive when it comes to my protection."

"That is correct, if not for her order to protect young Miss. Rin we would have torn you apart and scattered your pieces to the winds."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about me ever trying to hunt you down again." the Blood God stood. "Wait here a second okay?"

"Of course." Maria let her eyes close and she relaxed. "Sesshomaru, a word of advice: it's not Itsuma's past that he hates you for but someone else. I cannot tell you anymore than that I'm afraid."

"He isn't my concern in the least." The demon responded.

"He should be." Kibe sighed. "You're number two on his hit list."

Itsuma came out of the house with a small tray of cookies and handed one to Maria."It'll help you feel better."

"Thank you." She stared at the morsel in wonder and took a small bite. "My, this is delicious."

"You've never had a cookie before?"

"Never." She took a larger bite and finished the sweet. "That was simply divine."

The half vampire grabbed the largest cookie on the plate and gave it to Rin. "Try one."

She took it and took a bite, her eyes wide and she smiled. "Thank you."

"I do feel better now. How did you know that would work? Is it magic?"

He smirked. "No, it's sugar and chocolate."

Kaze stared at the tray of sweets and smiled as he asked. "May I have one?"

"Its human food, are you sure you want it?" Kibe's ear twitched."It tastes weird to me."

"Human food never tastes right."

"Master, we believe it would be best if you rested."Cerberus interrupted the group's conversation.

"Yes you may be right."She stood and brushed herself off. "Please excuse me."

"Sure." Itsuma stared as she walked away. "Hey Maria."

"Yes?"

"I was hoping you'd get to know this world a little better before you decide to sleep."

"Did I not tell you to stay out of my thoughts?"

He sighed. "Yeah you did, but I think we deserve more of a chance than you're giving us."

"Then I will give you one more day." She turned around and smiled. "You have served your purpose, you may return." Cerberus vanished and the gold in her eye stopped spinning. Pulling up the patch she covered her odd eye she turned to the door. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams."

"Wow you really like her huh bro?" Kibe smirked as he nudged his brother.

"She's interesting; it's not what you think."

"Yeah sure it isn't. Rin come on time for bed it's late."

"Alright what will we do tomorrow Kibe-san?"

"We take Es to his village there are many young cat demons there that will like to share their games with you."

Everyone left the side yard, leaving the two demon lord behind. "You found out something, Kaze?"

"No." He beamed, earning a hit form his friend. "It's Sakuya."

"What about her?"

"She seems like a nice girl doesn't she?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"She seems happy does she not?"

"I suppose."

"Today while I was training her I felt something in her powers. She's sad, hurt and it all seems as though it comes from long ago."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"The way I see it there are only two people who could have hurt her like that: Itsuma's father or you."

"I told you I did nothing to her."

"Yes you did my lord. I know Sakuya's personality and she is very loyal to you. Does it make sense that she would simply vanish away from you without a word?"

"No, that's just what happened. That girl had the same thing happen to her."

"Maria? No you forget that others from this world came and found her. Did the same happen with Sakuya?"

"No."

"Something else must have happened then. I don't think she left you by choice. I will do my best to find out more for you my lord. In return I want you to think very hard about the day Sakuya disappeared. We might be able to find out the truth."

Kaze flew to the guest house and left his master behind.

_-_-_- Sakuya and Sesshomaru: the past.-_-_-_

Sakuya woke up to greet the dawn just in time to see Sesshomaru walking away. She shot to her feet and ran after him.

"Where are you Sesshomaru?"

"Nowhere that concerns you."

"Oh yes it does or did you forget you promised to help me get home? Everywhere you go has everything to do with me."

He stopped and stared at the girl before him. "You truly are a nuisance."

"That isn't the point! You're always quiet and cold. You never call me by my name. All you call me is 'girl'! My name is Sakuya! Sa-ku-ya! What is so hard about that?"

"Be quiet."

"Fine, just do whatever you want like it doesn't affect anyone around you." She stomped off and suddenly the ground opened up under her. Feeling weightless she then realized the true peril she was in. she sank fast into the darkness off the pit screaming on her way down.

The demon lord stood at the edge of the wide gap in the earth as Rin and Jaken came into view. "What happened, my lord?"

"Finally, you got rid of that annoying girl." Jaken smiled. "I never thought you'd throw her down a pit like that m'lord."

Sesshomaru hit the small demon twice. "She fell."

"She will be alright, won't she?"

Without a word the demon jumped into the fissure.

At the bottom he found himself surrounded by tunnels. A girl's voice echoed in the cavern. 'Sesshomaru I presume.'

"Where is she?"

'The girl who fell before you, is proving her skill to me if she can make it back to you then she has the right to inherit my powers.' The light dimmed as the opening closed. 'Do you care for her?'

"A foolish question."

'That is truly a shame. She seems to be fighting so hard because she wishes to be at your side again.'

Sakuya came into view in the tunnel in front of the silver demon, her entire appearance in shambles. "There I passed your little test…now let me out!"

'Very good you have passed my trials, however there is a slight problem. There is an earthquake coming, there isn't anything I can do to stop it. I shall give you my power to protect yourself and this man. Call my name.'

"Terra!" a woman stepped out of the stone walls of the cave and extended her hand to Sakuya. She grabbed her hand and was given the powers of the earth goddess.

The walls began to shake and shatter around them. Using her new powers she halted all the falling rubble around them and broke through to the surface. "Onee-san are you alright?"

"Yeah, wow barely made it." She huffed.

Without a word he turned and began to walk away, Sakuya ran after him. "Sesshomaru-sama," He looked as she walked at his side. "Sorry about earlier. This place is just so different from where I come from. I really just ought to be thankful you're helping me. So from now on I'll be good okay?"

She smiled brilliantly and turned back toward Rin and Jaken. "Don't worry I'll take good care of Rin and Jaken for you."

'What an odd girl she is.' He thought before walking off into the distance.

_-_-_-Maria-_-_-_

She sat in her room gazing at her large shadow on the wall.

"I am merely asking for one more day with these people."

The voice sighed. "I realize that, my dear. I'm not sure why you need one more day here but I will allow it. So tell me do you like it here?"

"I cannot say. Those who live here are strange indeed. They face peril at every turn and yet they smile and laugh as if nothing is wrong."

"They know what they must do and find a way to be happy with life as it is. Tell me more."

"Well, the one called Itsuma is very interesting as is him brother Kibe. They seem like a very happy pair."

"They both have troubled pasts you know. Suppose I know why you're so drawn to them. Be careful my dear. You know as well as I that soon things will get out of hand. Itsuma's rage, Sesshomaru's past, Sakuya's power, Daniel's hatred, and that god's evil scheming are going to come crashing down on you if you choose to stay. I can't assure your safety."

"I realize what will become of them if I choose to leave. My actions play a much larger part in this world. If need be I shall stay and fight alongside these people."

He chuckled. "My, my Maria I've never seen you with such determination before. Do as you wish and if you ever come to face an enemy that you can't handle just call me and I will protect you always."

"Thank you father." Her shadow shrank as she pulled the covers over herself and went to sleep.

_-_-_- High Ground: Arequin-_-_-_

The angel of death stood in the center of a large white room facing an elevated podium that a man dark golden hair sat behind.

"So Arequin, what news have you brought me?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm sure you do not know. More have arrived from another world, deaths in humans have increased, and our world has gone into a shifted balance yet again. Sakuya's past has caught up with her. Now it threatens to destroy us all. Also…that false god is working out some sort of plan."

"Plan? What sort of plan is it?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that yet but I can assure you that it isn't good."

The man sighed. "I see, thank you for informing me of this activity."

"Will you do something, Master?"

Smiling he answered. "I have no reason to step in so soon. The players have taken the stage and the curtain has yet to be raised. I, the secret player, has yet to act. Much as you work with timing as do I, rest assured I will not let your friends come to harm."

"I have no friends my Lord."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Now I'm sure you're anxious to get back to work. You may take your leave."

The angel vanished as the god remained in his seat smiling.

_-_-_-Higher Ground: Third God-_-_-_

"You're so useless." A dark haired man stood over a young battered woman. "To think you used to be the third most powerful god here. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

The young woman lay on the ground her bright hair stained crimson. "If you're going to kill me than just do it."

He laughed. "That's a fabulous idea, and when you die your powers will carry on with your soul until you're reborn. Perfect then I'll be left with nothing. Just because I'm a demigod doesn't mean I'm stupid." He kicked her hard in the ribs. "That's why I married you, so I can have your power. That was our deal I keep your power and you keep your life. Why else would I want something as pathetic woman as you?"

"Just kill me…Kill me, KILL ME!"

Grabbing her hair he slammed her face into the wall. "Shut up! Kill yourself if you can. I have work to do; it seems that bastard Sesshomaru weaseled his way into this world so he'll need to be taken care of." He opened the door to the room. "Don't wait up, honey."

As the door closed she screamed and cried. "I hate you!"

"Of course you do. Now first Sesshomaru and then that worthless half god." He walked down the empty hall and made his way towards a large golden gate. As he entered the world around him went dark. Searching through the darkness he saw another gate. He smirked and approached.

"Well, well, Second I had no idea that you'd be here. Of course you don't really deserve the title of second most powerful. As weak as you are, I could beat you with just my demigod powers. You shouldn't even be alive no one even knows you exist anymore. Oh well, once I deal with my little problem then I can get rid of you once and for all."

On the other side of the gate in darkness at a man with golden eyes and dark blue-black hair stood gazing at the large gate in the room. "Do you honestly think it will be that easy?"

"My plan has already been set in motion. Itsuma will never be strong enough to defeat me. As for the demon…he'll be taken care of."

"You truly are a shortsighted man. No one can stop me not even First can."

"I don't think he'll have to. There are many others that will be able to halt your scheme."

"You gods think you know everything. All of you high and mighty controlling the outcome of things, that's all, going to change." He turned and vanished into the darkness as he continued his search.

_-_-_- Sakuya and Kaze-_-_-_

Sakuya sat alone in the empty room thinking back on her time with Sesshomaru

"Hello Lady Sakuya." Kaze beamed as he entered the room.

"Oh hi. Is there anything you need?"

"No, no nothing at all, but may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you in this room?"

"Oh, silly me, this was my old room when I first came here. And it was Itsuma's play room when he was little."

"You have some very nice memories in this place. But what I can't understand is why you're here."

"That's not important." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not your fault. I've been through a lot. So Kaze, what was your life like?"

"That is a long story Lady Sakuya." He smiled. "If it were earlier I would tell you. You should be getting to sleep."

"I guess…Kaze."

"Yes?"

"Why are you with Sesshomaru?"

"He's my master simple as that my lady."

"I see." Voices began to rise outside and Sakuya jumped up. "It seems like we've got visitors."

Kaze froze. "Oh no…"

Opening the door she saw three men accompanying two women. The wind lord's smile dropped from his face.

In front of them stood the twins, Nagi and Kagi, his brother, Kizuyo, his mother, Tsuzuha and the woman of his fears, Aya.

The fearsome woman in the red kimono stepped forward. "What is this? You dare be with such a low-class woman as this my love?"

"Who the hell are you?" Sakuya's anger flared.

"I am Kaze's wife, you peasant."

"Aya, this woman is of this house and by the looks of it this girl is far from being a peasant." Tsuzuha mused. "And who are you my dear?"

"Sakuya."

"A lovely name, indeed." His brother smirked. "I knew you'd be here brother."

"Why is _she_ here?"

"We haven't the slightest idea." Kagi sighed. "This woman insisted to be carried the entire way here."

"Show some respect for your Lord's wife!" She hollered.

Kizuyo smirked mischievously. "Kaze-sama, care explaining to us what this woman is?"

All eyes went to Kaze as he stood beside Sakuya. "She is no ordinary woman. She is a goddess of many elements. Like I, she serves Lord Sesshomaru. She is my Lady Sakuya."

"Y-your lady?" his mother stammered as she lifted her sleeve to her lips.

"So…you have chosen a wife." Nagi smiled looking relieved.

"Wait- WIFE? Kaze I barely know you I can't marry you!"

"Sakuya please, just save me. That woman scares me I can't marry her."

"No, Kaze! I don't care if she's scary, there is no way I'm marrying you!"

His eyes welled up with tears. "Please Saku-chan I need you."

Finding herself in an impossible situation with nearly no way out she did the only thing she could do at the moment: she screamed.

+**AliceArianRose**- I hope you liked this chapter. And sorry for taking so long my computer was going crazy but luckily I was able to get it fixed and finish this new chapter. Just so you can see what I've been up to here's a list of things that have happened. I spray painted my walls, ate too much thanks giving food, found a stray cat, hid the stray cat in my house, had midterms, got a tattoo, went to two raves, lost a costume contest, got everyone to agree to keep the cat, bought cat related produces, found out what my boyfriend got me for Christmas, lost 20 pens then bought more, had 2 band practices, found some new animes to watch, made plane reservation for home, and went to a metaphysical bookstore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling from the Sky**

_-_-_-Itsuma and Rin-_-_-_

The Blood God stood in his darkened room. Deep red and endless black decorated the room; the dim light of a candle illuminated the small space. Sighing he lied back down on his well made bed with his face in the sheets that smelled of blood. He jolted at the scent and remembered how he viciously attacked his family. After that he had come to his room and lied on his bed thinking. In his sadness he grabbed a knife a slit his wrists. Letting the blood fall on the sheets he waited. The wounds healed moments later.

'I should have known I can't die like that…Kibe's blood has his powers in it so I guess that's why.' He rolled onto his back and let his head hang off the side and closed his eyes. A light knock sounded on his door. 'Small hands…' the person shuffled a bit and opened the door. 'Small steps, fluttering heart, curious and innocent mind, why is she here?'

Rin made her way to Itsuma as the heavy shut loudly. "Um…Itsuma-san?"

"What is it, Rin?"

"Have you seen Kibe-san?"

He shook his head making his pitch black hair fall from under his neck. "I haven't seen anyone since last night."

"I see."

Lifting himself up, he kept his back to her. "You really shouldn't be here, but seeing as how you just wanted to know if Kibe were here I understand. You just have to leave now."

"Why is that?" she stepped forward.

"I want your blood so it's a bad idea to come near me. I may be a Blood God but I can't help my vampuric habits it seems." He balled his hands into fist as he heard the door open again.

A tiny hand touched his fists and he saw Rin at his side. "You won't hurt me, Itsuma-san. You're a really nice person and I think you can control yourself. Thank you for being so concerned about me." She smiled.

Unclenching his fists he turned more toward the girl and lightly kissed her forehead. "Thank you for your kind words Rin. I think you have more faith in me than I do. In exchange I will help you find Kibe."

"Really? Thank you so much. Will you be spending the day with us as well?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Rin." He stood and set Rin on the floor. "Sesshomaru and I have to settle some things. There's something he's done that he must take responsibly for. Even if he doesn't realize it."

"My Lord has done nothing to you. Why do you hate him so much?"

Taking her hand they walked up to the bright living room. "A long time ago he changed the lives of two people. That which resulted was the nearly total destruction of them both."

"Do you mean Onee-san and your father?"

He flinched at the mention of his father. "Yeah."

They walked outside and looked around the large area of the houses. "Did you not like your father?"

"I didn't always hate him but I do now."

"Is he dead?"

He chuckled. "I wish, he's still alive somewhere."

"What happened to Onee-san? She seems the same."

"I hope you never have to find out."

"Rin!" Kibe called from the line of trees. "Where have you been?"

"She was looking for you." Itsuma walked up to his brother. "And next time you sneak around try not to let my door hit you on your way out."

"It's odd to see you out like this. Usually after bloodlust you hide in your room for the day." The cat demon smiled, changing the subject.

"Shut up." He looked at the group behind the demon. And saw Sesshomaru, Kaze, Sakuya, Esamaru, MNG and Jaken. "I'll be leaving.

Rin caught his hand. "I know you can't stay but thank you for helping me."

He couldn't help but smile at her as he replied. "You're welcome, Rin."

"Wow that's unlike him. He must like you Rin."

"Let's go." MNG said impatiently flicking his tail.

"No need to rush on my account." Es smiled.

"No we gotta hurry. Come on guys." Kibe led the way into the forest.

Sesshomaru was immediately sandwiched between Sakuya and Kaze.

"So you see I can't marry Kaze I don't know him but his mother won't let this go."

"Aya scares me I couldn't possible take her as my wife."

"Why are you both talking to me about this, it seems only Tsuzuha can solve this." He quickly stated.

"There's not talking to that woman, she just wants Kaze to marry the best woman she can find. Also Kaze messed everything up and practically proposed to me right in front of her."

"Mother, won't listen to me. All she does is throw rocks at me. I just want to be free to choose my own wife…I'm sorry for dragging you into this Saku-chan."

"Look I understand why, but I can't marry you. It'll just end badly…"

"I think you'd make a lovely wife. I don't think I'm worthy of have you as mine. I'd be a fool if I said I deserved you." He smiled.

"Kaze," Sesshomaru hit him in the face causing the demon fly face first into a nearby tree. "I had enough of you. As for you Sakuya-."

"Y-yes?"

"Why not bring this up to your son?"

"I can't Itsuma would freak out. He'd get really angry if I told him."

"Hm, I see." That was the last thing he said as they continued to walk.

Es had stopped to catch his breath as they caught up to them. "Is Es okay?" The goddess asked.

"I'll be fine…I just need to rest for a moment."His skin had paled greatly.

"You're a demon right so why are you as weak as you are?" Rin asked.

"He's been like this since the day I met him." MNG said. He explained their past to them and his master's condition. "So he's not as strong as he once was."

"That's horrible." Kaze stated.

"It's alright." He stood.

"Master, are you sure you're okay? You needn't push yourself."

"I'll be fine." He began to cough violently.

"I'll carry you, just bare with it for now." The tall demon scooped up his master in his arms.

"I can make it on my own, put me down."

"Let's go, Master Esamaru needs rest."

"Why don't you just let MNG carry you?"

"I can make it on my own MNG does everything for me lately because I just seem to be getting worse. The least I can do is walk so I just had to try."

"I can do everything or nothing for you master, it doesn't matter what it is I'll do whatever I can for you. No matter what."

Red lightened the pale man's cheeks. "Thank you, MNG."

They continued to walk for a few minutes when they came upon the familiar large trees. "Hey guys! We brought Es back!" Kibe spouted happily.

Hordes of cat demons came out of their homes in the trees. They gathered around the small group and Esamaru's father came into view, looking furious. "You said only a day or two."

"My health has been rather bad lately. I'm sorry father."

"MNG, put Esamaru down." He commanded.

"No offence King Mori but I don't follow your order only Master Esamaru's."

"You dare speak back to me! You low life freak!"

"Enough!" The weak demon's voice boomed in their sensitive ears. "Leave MNG alone. I won't allow this sort of behavior in front of my guests."

Everyone stood silent Es was released from MNG arms and stood looking strong and serious. His father submitted to him. "I see, do as you like then, your life obviously means nothing to you."

"We've been through this father; I want to live out what little life I have left on my terms not yours."

"So you've said." He turned and walked deeper into the forest with his guards.

The children of the village held on to their prince nearly in tears. "Prince Esamaru you're going to die?"

"We all die at some point children; my time is just a bit sooner than most." He leaned back against his guard feeling weak. "I'm home now."

"You don't look so good young prince." An elderly demon stated.

"Yes that journey seems to be a bit much for me. MNG, please take me home."

"As you wish." He picked up the frail demon and walked away.

"Okay everyone," Kibe announced. "this is Rin and she wants to learn some of your games today."

"Isn't she just a human Kibe?" a boy demon asked.

"Yes she is but don't be fooled she's a master at games. There's no way you can beat her."

One girl around Rin's height approached her and gripped her hand. "Welcome Rin."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Come on I know an easy game we can play!" the two girls ran off followed by the other children.

"So Kaze should we train here for today?"

"I don't think that is a good idea." The wind master grinned. "Your attacks are a tad too dangerous to be using in the village."

"Your right." She laughed.

"You two are a bad couple." A voice said from above them. A white cat demon was staring down at them his tail waving playfully.

"Hey Mao what are you doing here?" Sakuya greeted.

He jumped down and scanned the group and finally shrugged. "I'm on official business, what bring you here?"

"Just making sure Es got home safe."

The color in his left eye danced with the light and dark of gold like fire. He looked around the canopy of and sighed. "It's good to finally be home after all this time, work keeps me busy."

"I wouldn't call being leader of a rival clan 'work', would you?"

He smiled. "No I suppose not, but this was my home first and I miss it."

"Here's where you've been." Esamaru's father walked up to them. "You know you shouldn't be here without permission."

"Don't forget old man I'm here in the name of peace, if you really want to tick me off I'll just call off the truce negotiations now. Trust me," He lifted his paw and small red flames danced around it. "I don't want to destroy you or this village but if you continue to screw with us you're done for."

"Understood, now can we please talk about our arrangements?"

"Of course. Good seeing you again Sakuya, I'll come to visit soon…and give Reila my love."

"I think she's still pissed off at that trick you played on her."

His face sunk with agony. "I…what do I do now…I mean. That's not fair!"

"Oh so you kidnap her convince her that her life is on the line, make her think you're and innocent prisoner along with herself just to get her to fall for you and not only that but her best friend was in love with you and she finds out who you are, which started a battle between them that you have to stop and you think that because you apologized for tricking her she'll just take you back."

He was silent looking sad. "No I just wanted her to- oh screw this! Look old man I'll deal with you later I'm going to fix things."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Oh is it?" He threw a flame at that ground causing a gate to appear. Out of the gate came a demon with brown hair and fur, he bowed.

"Is there anything I can do for you Lord Flame?"

"Yeah handle the negotiation for me. I have to talk to Reila and Bell so I can fix things."

He smiled. "I wish you the grace of the gods my lord. Leave this with me."

"Thank you. Nice seeing you again Sakuya!" He sped off into the forest.

"Let us proceed with the meetings then." King sighed and led the way for the fire cat.

Kaze smiled. "There as so many things going on around us isn't there my lord?"

"Indeed."

"So what shall we do?" Sakuya asked looking over at the children playing.

"As long as I'm away from my mother and Aya I don't mind."

"Wow you're a big help." She laughed.

"Sakuya."

"Yes my lord?"

"What have you been doing for the past three hundred years?"

"Nothing important my lord."

"A question like that is best saved for later Sesshomaru." Maria approached them with Cerberus at either side. "Good morning all."

"Hey Maria and Cerberus…wait a minute aren't there three of you?"

"Yes, he went to get someone we left behind."

"Who?"

"Your son of course, I find myself fascinated by him as well as Kibe."

"And that's the reason you had this dog drag me here?" the half-god crossed his arms as Cerberus dragged him by the collar.

"Cerberus are not dogs, they are a special breed of hellhound. I wanted to talk to you and your mother about something that has been troubling me."

He picked himself up and dusted off his jacket. "What is it?"

"There is something about to come back, Sakuya may not be fully aware of it but it is coming. I am not allowed to say whom. Itsuma, I need to know something."

"Yeah?"

"Are you willing to let your hate consume you and kill your father?" He was silent he had no answer. "As I thought, now Sakuya are you willing to face your past?"

"I…" She bit her lip and stared down.

"This is most troubling." She shook her head. "I fear the time for running from the answers is at an end. This is as my visions state: 'The worlds of pasts will come crashing down into the future. Death will watch on as the flames of hate burn brightly. One world is to be forgiven as the other fades into darkness. A god's rebirth will save all while another loses his heart in the shadow of a goddess'. The meaning is clear."

"Clear? I couldn't make heads or tails of that." Itsuma huffed. "Is that all you need me for?"

"I have one more warning for you both. In my vision there was an image that came to me. Sadly I fear that someone will die."

"What? Who, who dies?"

"That isn't certain, the future is not written in stone. I will do my best to assist you both however I can only do so much. You must answer the questions I have asked you."

"Yeah, I get it…" he stares at the goddess before him. "So you have fun will the puppy lord?"

"Itsuma, show some respect. Sesshomaru is a guest here, and yes I am."

"Then enjoy it I guess, by the sounds of it this may be the last peaceful day either of us have."

"Why don't you stay with us then?" Kaze suggested.

"I'd rather not, I don't really belong in that little world you three have. I'll just go home."

"If it would not bother you, could I spend the day with you?" Maria asked adjusting her eye patch.

"Sure why not, no one else seems interested." They walked together.

"What was that about?" Kibe asked running over.

"I don't know he's seems really dead set on hating Lord Sesshomaru."

"I can understand that, he told me about it."

"What?"

"Mother listen, I know a thing or two about loyalty and I know how you feel but Itsuma feels betrayed. Not to mention what Daniel put him through. He's really messed up inside. I hate to see you two like this the both of you are really close. So please just listen to him a bit he's your son after all." He smiled.

"Thanks Kibe. I'll do that."

"And Kaze, I've been hearing some strange voices at night. I know your intentions are good but maybe it's best not to dig up a past that has nothing to do with you. Another thing I'd be careful if I were you. Once Itsuma gets back to the house and hears that you proposed to mother he'll go berserk."

"He wouldn't kill me would he?"

"I don't know he might, you're a demon lord and all but Itsuma is a god. I don't think you'd end up winning that fight."

"Rin seems to be having fun." Sakuya smiled as she looked on at the children playing.

"Yeah the kids here adore her. But seeing as how Es is home and his father is doing business with the rival tribe we should get going."

"Yeah King has a real short fuse when it comes to us."

"I'll go get Rin." Kibe offered.

"Is there a reason for him to be so short tempered with you?"

"He thinks we're killing his son, Esamaru likes to be where Kibe is. And as you saw the journey to the house takes a lot out of him. To make the trip is Es' choice not ours."

Kibe and Rin walked over and began the long walk to the house.

-_-_-_ Maria & Itsuma-_-_-_

The two walked peacefully through the dense and dim path in the forest.

"So Maria, where are you from?"

"London, I miss it terribly. Where, may I ask are you from?"

"I was born here, mom's Japanese and dad's from Europe."

"I have not seen your father is he away?"

"No he's banished, long story." He stopped and stared at her. "Don't ask me anymore about him."

"I only wish to know more about you, I apologize for dredging up any painful memories."

"The past in the past, there's no changing it. One can only learn from it."

"A wise statement you are very mature for your age, Itsuma."

Smiling the Blood God sat down on a fallen tree holding a hand out to Maria. They sat together. "I'm not wise just a smart ass."

"I am sure you are different from when you were younger."

"Yeah, back then I was immature. I'd stay out for weeks or months at a time with women I barely knew just so I could get away from this place. I would use people and not think twice about it. When Kibe first began my brother, things were still rocky between us. I guess I wasn't ready to give up on what I was. But then I met this girl, Ayane. She was a vampire hunter. She hated me but I was attracted to her. After a few fights where I saved her she warmed up to me. After nearly ten years I was going to ask her to marry me, but that night there was a huge battle around the house. Everyone had to fight…we got separated. She died before I found her. All this power was nothing. I couldn't save someone I cared about. Kibe was there for me, he help me get back on my feet again. Ever since he and I have really been like brothers because I know that no matter what he'll be looking out for me. Just like I do for him."

"That is very unfortunate. Losing someone you love is difficult. I lost my mother in a fire. Father tried to save her it was then that she ran into the flames and died. Later on, father said that everything was his fault and he refused to let the same thing happen to me. I travel between worlds and time to where my power is needed, which has brought me here."

"Looks like we both have some baggage. I'm glad you're here Maria."

"I am meant to be in this world, it seems. Ayane, when did she die?"

"Almost seventy years ago."

"I see, that reminds me, this world was tainted with darkness when your last visitors were here. I heard a voice then that called to me. Would you know who called me?"

"No…that was kinda crazy back then."

"I suppose it was, there are times when that happens it means a servant is ready to be claimed."

"So that's how you get servants?"

"Yes, they call out to me and I claim them."

"Right…anyway we should head back to the house before whatever you saw in your vision comes to get me."

"You still have some time before that happens, not to worry." She smiled as they continued on their way back home.

_-_-_-Side Yard-_-_-_

As Itsuma and Maria came out of the dim forest they found themselves bombarded by voices in a heated discussion.

"What about me? You sought me out and begged for me to marry your son! I demand that I get to do so!" Aya hollered swinging the long sleeves of her kimono around as she did.

Cracking a smile the woman in her blue dragon kimono spoke calmly. "My, my, can you not deal with competition? And Aya my dear, a woman in your position has no rights to demand _anything_ from me. You are a mere demon while this Sakuya child is a goddess. Also I do not beg for anything, and I did not beg for you to marry my son."

Itsuma entered to conversation. "Excuse me? What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, you live here as well. A pleasure to meet you I am Tsuzuha of the Eastern lands." The woman in blue bowed her head.

The half blood bowed lower and smiled. "The pleasure is mine indeed, I am Itsuma. And this girl is Maria."

"Is there anything you can tell me about Sakuya?"

"Mother, asking him isn't the best idea." Kizuyo stated.

"And why not?"

"He seems very angry or he will be in a moment."

"I see, so I take it you don't know about it." Aya walked up to him. "Kaze has a new woman he wants to make his bride. A girl who claims she's a goddess, Sakuya is her name."

Itsuma's angry flared, his fists clenched tightly. Eyes glowing a deadly red as Sesshomaru and the others approached. Sakuya halted sensing her son's fury. "Oh, by the gods…he found out…"

"Oh no…"Kaze's shoulders sank as the Blood God fixed his gaze on them.

"Itsu, just calm down a minute okay? This isn't what it looks like um…"

"Care explaining, before I kick this guy's ass?"

"Getting married again? I don't remember getting an invitation." A voice laughed making Sakuya jolt with fear and Itsuma shift his gaze. "Then again I seem to be early. Hello my dearest Sakuya."

A pale man came walking out of the forest his eyes red and black hair the flowed behind him. "Daniel."

"Oh and what a surprise your love Sesshomaru has final come to you. I'm sure you're happy beyond words. I see your still alive Itsuma."

"Who the hell said you could talk to her anyway?" the half vampire snarled.

"I didn't see anyone stopping me. Besides what gives a thing like you right to speak to me?"

One of the hellhounds growled while the other two sprang forward and bit the vampire. "Do you see anyone stopping you now?" Maria asked.

He smiled. "And who are you?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with." The hellhounds now at her side she shifted her glance to Itsuma as his fury boiled up inside him then to Sakuya's frightened face. "Itsuma, I will ask you again: are you willing to let your hate consume you and kill this man?"

"Kill me?" He laughed at the statement. "That thing couldn't kill me in his dreams."

"Then it is a good thing I did not ask you to answer my question." She glared at the vampire.

"Sakuya." The goddess didn't move she stayed frozen looking terrified at her son and his father. "Sakuya Hizumi. Face your past, and put an end to this all, right now."

Sesshomaru and Kaze stared at the frightened goddess between them. "What's wrong with her Sesshomaru?"

Itsuma charged his father and they began to violently attack one another. The half god using all the powers that were passed down to him from his mother. Every attack was skillfully dodged and countered by Daniel.

"You haven't changed at all. Good that will make killing you so much easier."

With a swift blow to the Blood God was knocked off balance. The vampire repeatedly hit his son and finally threw his weakened body across the yard. Struggling to his feet he wiped the blood from his forehead. "It'll take much more than that to kill me old man."

"Unfortunately, that seems to be true. I guess I'll have to waste more time on you than your worth."

"I'm happy to waste your time." Lightening sparked in his fists. "So how 'bout it old man think you can take on a god?"

He smirked. "You are no god."

Once again they clashed flames and sparks flying in every direction. Sakuya was paralyzed as she watched the tides begin to turn in the battle. Daniel using all his skills to dodge and attack Itsuma didn't seem to be a match for his power. When a silver streak sped towards them and knocked the vampire back. Kibe stood between them. "Stay out of this Kibe!"

"Like hell I'm going to watch you get your ass kicked by this guy. We're family right?"

"He'll kill you."

"So what, like that's never happened before." He laughed.

"Can't face me alone can you?"

The cat demon charged and landed a hit on the man as the half god charged in just behind him. As the fight escalated Maria kept her eye on the goddess to her left. It was then that Lord Sesshomaru spoke to Sakuya.

"I may not know what has happened, what I do know is the Daniel means to kill your son. He will succeed if nothing is done."

Finally she moved her hands dropped to her sides and her eyes closed. A black aura surrounded her when Maria came toward them. "That was quiet possibility the worst thing you could have said to her at a moment like this. I suggest you step away from her."

She turned and walked away as the others followed her. Kaze spoke up first. "What's happening to her?"

She stopped and turned to him. "You know nothing of her past or the ordeals she has gone through. Three hundred years is a very long time. Look at her and see what has happened to her during those years."

Sakuya, surrounded by a dark aura, stretched out her hand. All the goddesses within her were thrown out around her. Aqua turned to Sesshomaru. "We tried…but we can't hold her back anymore."

Each goddess was surrounded by the darkness that surrounded their vessel. Flare and Terra tried to run but were pierced through the heart by the aura that surrounded them. The same began to happen to the remaining goddesses. The last one that stood was Nimbus; she turned to Kaze and the others. "Run while you can."

As she was stricken down Itsuma collapsed, screaming in pain. Kibe pushed back Daniel and went to his brother's side. Recovering quickly the Blood God turned to see something happen that he had fear since his childhood. Sakuya was draped in black robes, her eyes emotionless and dark. She turned her eyes to her son, who shuddered in fear. "Is that any way to greet you mother?"

Before he could answer he was stabbed through the chest with a dark spike and thrown toward the others. Next was Daniel she suddenly appeared only feet from him, and strung him in the air by his neck. As she turned her malice to Sesshomaru, Maria tore away her eye patch. "Rise from your slumber and act as my shield, Titan."

Seconds before Sakuya could reach them a giant stone arm blocked her path. An enormous stone man rose up from the earth and stood between them. "Are you hurt, Maria?"

"I am unharmed. I apologize for calling you into this."

"I know my duty, and I will defend you to the death."

"Cerberus, retrieve Daniel and Kibe, I will get Itsuma."

"As you wish." Two of the hounds ran towards Kibe while one stayed with Maria.

She ran as fast as she could, struggling to make it to Itsuma. Sakuya came straight for her, her two guards came to her rescue and blocked the angered goddess from getting to her. While she was distracted Maria made her way back to the others. One of Titans arms was broken off and came crashing nearly hitting Itsuma and his rescuer. They lay on the ground blown back by the impact.

"Maria, you okay?" the Blood God asked.

"Yes." She shifted to stand but was grabbed by Itsuma.

"Don't, just leave me; she'll kill you if you keep trying."

"What makes you think that scares me? I have slept through most of my life it is time I do something of value." Sakuya walked towards her.

"Your little titan is nothing but rubble, little summoner."

"I see. Well then I suppose you should run while you can. He'll be cross with you for tearing him apart."

The rocks that had formed Titan's body began to rise up from the ground and build back into the shape of a man. "Tenacious aren't you?"

"You haven't the slightest idea." The three hellhounds dragged Itsuma back to the others. "How long do you plan on running away, Sakuya?"

She flinched. "Little girls like you should mind their own business!" Forming a spear from her shadow and threw it at Maria.

Stopping the spear the wild eyed girl shattered it. "Your business is mine as well. Now stop all this and tell him what happened."

"Shut up!" Everything went black. All anyone could hear what Itsuma struggling. When a light finally stuck within the space what they saw was horrifying. They stood in a large dome, Itsuma drenched in blood hanging near the top. Just across from him was his father in the same condition and Sakuya standing at the center.

"What is this?" Tsuzuha asked.

"This is punishment," The goddess smiled. "Daniel and Itsuma brought this on themselves. There's only one person missing…just one more and this will all be over. Sesshomaru, you must be punished as well."

Maria's eyes glowed a soft glowed as her and the goddess stood opposite each other. "Show me what he's done to you Sakuya."

She started laugh hysterically and cry at the same time. It was obvious that she was even less the girl everyone had come to know. "As you wish."

_-_-_- Vision: Sakuya & Sesshomaru_-_-_-

Sakuya entered the cave ahead of Sesshomaru making sure this wasn't another trap by Naraku.

"It's safe so far my lord." She called as he entered.

"He's here." He stated staring around the darkness.

"Should I light the way?"

"No."

"As you with, Lord Sesshomaru."

They walked further down the winding path of the cave. When they were attacked from every direction, they fought off the weak demons that dared to come near. The battle was over in moments, when Naraku's voice filled the cave. "As powerful as ever I see, Sesshomaru."

"Show your face you coward!" The goddess shouted.

He laughed. "There's no need for that. This place will be both of your graves!"

The cave began to crumble around them. "Lord Sesshomaru, stay close to me I'll get you out of here. Terra, Tempest!"

Wind swirled around them and sped them forward while the rocks were thrown aside. Once they reached the entrance they were safe. But Sakuya kept charging forward and struck the barrier of Naraku with lightening. "You're a fool if you thought that would work against my lord." He laughed and vanished. "Can you believe him? What a coward!"

"You couldn't break his barrier."

"No, he must've changed it since the last battle. I'm sorry I failed you again."

"Where has Jaken gone?"

"Oh, I know where he is, follow me, my lord."

They walked together through the forest and found Rin and Jaken in a wide clearing. "Onee-san, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hey Rin we're back." She smiled.

Sakuya sat down with Rin and told her the story of what her and their lord had just done. They both smiled as she finished her story.

"Sakuya, Rin hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Jaken yelled as they began to walk out of the clearing.

"Honestly, Jaken I tell you to wait because I'm going to get Rin and Sakuya food and you just leave me." Daniel came out if the surrounding forest holding a bag and a dead boar on his shoulders.

"Danny! I was wondering where you went."

"Oh save it, you're no better than the lizard." He smiled. "Anyway I brought you food."

"Thanks, you're a big softy you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, look are you guys going to eat this or just let it bleed on me all day?"

"What do we do Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"Do as you like."

Rin went over to Jaken and Sesshomaru and began to ask them what they like to eat.

As Dan and Sakuya began to prepare the food a dark portal opened behind them. The goddess was nearly dragged completely but was grabbed by the vampire. "What the hell? Just hang on Saku."

"Sesshomaru, get him he can-."

Nearly losing his grip the man tightened his hold on the goddess' hand. "I'm a little busy at the moment trying to save your ass! Damn it. Sesshomaru!"

They both called out to the demon lord but to no avail. Before he could lose his grasp on Sakuya's hand they were dragged into black pit that closed as soon as they entered. Sakuya still calling out to Sesshomaru as the fell through the darkness.

_-_-_-Present_-_-_-

"So that is what happened." Maria shook her head.

The other stared at Sesshomaru for answers but he said nothing. "After everything I did for him I asked nothing in return but one time I need him and ask for his help he does nothing."

"Daniel helped you did he not?"

"No! He could never help me. He's so useless. He tried though nothing came of it."

"Why hurt Itsuma, he is your son. Everything he does is to protect you."

"Itsuma…Itsuma my precious little boy…I've never done anything right for you have I? It's better if you just pass on into your next life than suffer a moment longer as my son. I'm an awful mother aren't I?" A spike pushed its way straight through his chest. His body went limp as blood pour out of the gaping wound. "It'll all be over soon, Itsu."

"Do you really think this will make things better? All you are doing is running. If you do not resolve this you will only end up destroying yourself. Look at what you've done. You've killed your only son, who is next? Daniel? Sesshomaru? Stop looking to everyone else to blame!"

"It's…my fault?" the dome around them came crashing down Kibe caught Itsuma as he fell.

"Is it over?" the cat demon asked.

"I fear it is only beginning. Whatever you see I ask you not to get involved." The sky darkened and a light came crashing down next to Maria. She ran up to the giant man a jumped up to his shoulder as a man in turquoise robes appeared with swords in hand.

"You really are a pesky woman. Everything would have gone fine if you had just gone to sleep like you were suppose to."

"Well, I am glad to put an end to your plans."

"Not as glad as I'm going to be once you're dead." He threw a sword at the stone man's leg. His limbs shattered into small stone and the wild eyed girl landed only feet from the god. One sword erupted in flames he charged at her. Only able to dodge the onslaught of strikes, Cerberus came charging in. all three of the hounds were taken down with a single strike. "Just give up, there's nothing you have that can defeat me."

"You have nothing that can harm me. As they say in this world: bring it on."

Slamming both swords into the ground an enormous explosion rocked the earth and sent Maria flying. Her loyal hellhounds broke her fall. "Are you unharmed?"

"Yes, can you still fight?"

"As long as we breathe."

"Good, Titan slumber once more." The rock man vanished.

"What's wrong? I thought you had more fight in you than this."

"Now is not the time to taunt me. If you continue I will be angered."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"You have been given a fair warning. Cerberus, see to the others."

Without a word the hounds walked off to the others. "We have come to inform you that this is a safe distance away."

"Won't Maria need you?" Rin asked.

"We may be her servants and guardians but honestly speaking our master doesn't need us as much as many seem to think. Watch and see."

The only thing that happened was that the shadows around her stirred and then suddenly exploded leaving the god on his knees. While he was down she swung one of her long legs into his face. He skidded across the yard and lay coughing and weak on the ground. She took her chance to check on the others. "Is Itsuma alive?"

"No…I tried giving him some of my blood when he was still breathing but…" Kibe looked down at his brother.

"I see…Don't worry once this is over everything will be fine." She turned just as the god was standing. "Not willing to give up are you?"

"There's no way I'll lose to a human woman like you!"

"You get one hit, if you can touch me. I warn you every opportunity comes with a price."

He laughed and charged at her, just as he was about to land a hit his sword halted. Another man stood beside him holding back the god's strike. "Second?"

"And just what are you doing Demigod?" His voice shook the man in front of him.

"But you…you're powerless."

"Does it look like I'm powerless you fool?" Taking one of the swords he stabbed the demigod's leg. "Are you all right Maria?"

"Yes, though the same cannot be said for him."

"How is this even possible? You should be as weak as a human."

"That's what I was wondering until I noticed Maria was here. She was alive when I was at the peak of my power and she's the sole reason I still exist. Just this one girl's faith in me was enough to bring my powers back."

"You're still nothing just one believer can't bring you back all of your power. And once this girl dies you'll gone!" He threw a dagger at her and wings appeared, blocking the strike.

"Thank you, Watcher."

The angel behind her bowed. His long dirty blonde hair reached his knees, he wore a white blindfold and grey robes. "You're very welcome."

"I'll end all of you!"

"Sakuya…I have something to tell you." Maria turned towards here. "Sesshomaru doesn't seem to want to tell you but here is what really happened. You getting dragged into that portal was a very well thought out plan made by that man. He came to that world for only a moment to distract Sesshomaru so he couldn't help you. He only did that to prevent one thing from happening. Itsuma's birth, just think of it a child born of a goddess and a demon of Sesshomaru's strength. He'd be more than just a god. This would-be god stole everything away from you. Daniel did his best to save you from the mad goddess that was created by trying to absorb its hate. But it made him go mad as well. You and Itsuma have suffered greatly from it, but no longer. Stand and become the goddess of hope I've seen in my visions. Save your son, save yourself."

The darkness from around Sakuya vanished and was replaced by light. Her robes changed to a radiant ivory. And she stood facing the god before her. She smiled and circles the man in light a light more brilliant than the sun shone down on him and he vanished.

The sky returned to its beauty and the others came running out of the house. Dee was the first to speak. "What just happened it feel like I time froze for a minute."

"You lost nearly an hour. Do not worry everything is as it should be." Maria stated looking at the Sakuya.

With her new found powers Sakuya went over to Daniel and removed the tainted spirit of the dark goddess.

"Mother what about Itsuma?" Kibe asked looking hopeless. She looked at her son and smiled shaking her head.

The Blood God groaned in pain as the hole in his chest healed. "Damn that hurts."

"Itsuma!" The cat demon hugged his brother tightly.

"Hey quit it that hurts! Stop hugging me!"

"I thought you were gone!" He cried. "I was so scared!"

"You big baby." He smiled and looked at his mother. "Mom?"

She smiled and waved. Kaze asked. "Why isn't she talking?"

"She can't this form has no voice." The Second God stated. "I should get going."

"It was good seeing you again Dios."

"Take care of yourself." He vanished.

"Maria, I thought someone was supposed to die." Itsuma said.

"Yes someone did die, that dark goddess is gone. I have to say the for a moment I thought you would die, but seeing as how you drank so much of his blood last night I doubted you would be the one to die."

"Gee thanks for the heads up. What about-."

"Your father is alive though I doubt he'll be the same man you have come to know. Let's get everyone inside."

Just as everyone was entering the house Kaze stopped and looked at Sakuya. "Sassy-," He was immediately struck by his master. "Lady Sakuya wants to speak with you."

He walked up to her and she smiled. Unable to speak to him she drew her words with light. 'Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry for involving you in this, but now you know the truth. What Daniel said before was true I did fall in love with you during our journey together. Even though I know you would never feel the same for me I still fell for you. I know now that things are different and you have no feeling for me in anyway. I just wanted you to know.'

"Even when you can't speak you still have so much to say. I knew of your feelings and like you said I don't return them. What I don't know is what you will do now."

'It's not easy for me to return to your world.'

"Rin misses you, she talks about you always."

'Are you saying that you want me to come back?'

"No, do as you like." He turned and saw words in front of him.

'I missed you too, my lord.'

The light around her faded and she fainted.

_-_-_- Sakuya's Room-_-_-_

"So what happened to her?" Itsuma asked impatiently.

Drac shrugged his broad shoulders. "I can only speculate, but I think she exhausted too much power while in her new form."

"Or she was just emotionally drained from this experience. From what you told up she was under a great amount of emotional stress." Cos added in his bored tone. "It's difficult to say for sure why she's like this but what she needs now is rest. That is obvious."

"Yeah, I got that already I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help."

"One thing you can do is shower you reek of blood." Vladimir stated scrunching his nose.

He left the room and headed to his room in the basement. Kibe looked at the counts son. "You know Vlad you could be a little more tactful he's not doing well you know that."

"Shut it cat boy."

"Hey don't get mad at me, just because cat demons get more action then you come even dream of. I mean we're cute, sexy and flexible. It's hard to compete against us when you have your head so far up your ass."

He rose from his seat and left the room. Drac tried to contain his laughter. "Was any of what you said true?"

"Who knows about the action thing but other than that, yeah."

The vampire laughed until his sides hurt. "I have to say you're funny and you know how to annoy my son. You're okay in my book, kid."

"Thanks, Drac." He smiled. "I'm going to go check on Rin and the others I know they're worried."

"Good idea." The bored sounding vampire commented as he played with a strand of his hair.

_-_-_- Den_-_-_-

Kibe came down stairs only to see that Itsuma was staring daggers at Sesshomaru again.

"Are you going to quit that? I thought you were over this."

"I was just reading his mind."

"What did you just say?" The silver demon asked.

"What Maria said was true. I guess I should apologize for giving you hell these past few days."

"You were being a good son and just trying to protect you mother." Tsuzuha smiled. "Of course I may have to rethink Kaze's marriage proposal."

"Anyway guys mom is going to be fine she just needs some sleep." The cat demon smiled. "Hey wasn't there a tray of cookies down here when I left?"

"Maria and Rin took them." The half vampire smiled. "I think I started an addiction."

Maria and Rin walked into the room, the tray of cookies now full of small bags.

"What's with the bags?"

"Young Rin and I decided to make tiny bags so that we can all share the cookies."

"I'm surprised you two didn't eat them all."

"Of course not, why would we? Also Ray informed me that eating too many cookies will: 'ruin my rockin' figure'."

"Because I made those for you two not everyone." Looking slightly embarrassed he looked away.

"Oh, thank you so much Itsuma-san." Rin smiled.

"It's nothing."

"Uh, Itsuma, are you trying to impress them or just one of them?"

"Shut up Kibe, and neither."

Rin and Maria handed everyone a bag of cookies. The cat demon eyed them for a moment. "Are these okay to eat?"

"Yes, Maria-san and I enchanted them."

"How did you manage that, Rin?" Kaze asked.

"Maria-san showed me how."

"Well then these should be delicious." The wind demon took a bite and smiled. "Very good Rin."

"Hey Maria." The Blood God caught her attention.

"Yes?"

"Who's that?"

A man stepped out of Maria's shadow. He was tall, pale skin and endless black eyes. His hair hung perfectly straight and uniform and colored the blue-black.

"This is my father."

He scanned the room before his eyes rested on Itsuma. "You're the Blood God are you?"

"Yeah, and your some kind of shadow demon, right?"

"Correct, and the cat is Kibe."

"Uh-huh." He smiled.

"And these are the ones you trust?"

"Yes, father."

"I'll be staying here to make sure they are trustworthy."

"As you wish father." He walked off to explore the house and the residents. "I apologize for my father he is very protective."

"He's scary! I can't even tell where he was looking his whole eye is black!" Kibe shuddered.

"Yes he always forgets to change his eyes when in human form. Also he is not a demon; he's been recently promoted to Devil status in this world."

"That's enough to scare me." Itsuma laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because all the cookies are gone."

"What?"

Somehow everyone's bags of cookies were gone no one could figure it out. "Maria did your father-."

"If he did take them I would not want them back nor would I ask him for them. Father is easily angered."

As everyone asked each other the Blood God did nothing but stare at Sesshomaru and laugh.

**AliceArianRose****-** I hope you guys liked this chapter I worked really hard on it. Please review. I plan on updating as soon as I can. If you have any questions do feel free to ask them and I will get back to them as soon as I can. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Goddess' Choice**

_-_-_- Side Yard: Itsuma, Sesshomaru and Kaze-_-_-_

The Blood God stood in front of Sesshomaru and Kaze outside. Behind him the battle scared yard.

"This is the worst the yard has ever looked since the last guys were here."

"You called us out here for a reason." The silver demon stated impatiently.

"Yeah I did. I haven't seen my mom that happy in years. It's sad to say but it's true."

"Well, I'm sure she was just as happy with you here." Kaze smiled.

"No, all I do is cause trouble and make things worse. Ayane once told me that I will always destroy everything no matter how hard I try not to." He laughed. "That's beside the point. I was wondering if either of you asked her to come back with you."

"No, I wouldn't think of it. That means taking her away from you doesn't it?" the wind demon asked.

"Yeah it does. What about you Sesshomaru?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. I just wanted to ask you two not to convince her to go back with you. If she comes to that choice it'll be on her own."

"Sakuya would not leave you here." Sesshomaru stated.

"If I have nothing to do with her future happiness then maybe it's best if she does." With that He turned and walked back into the house and sat down in the den. Both the demon lords followed him back in. "I don't have anything else to say about it."

"I don't understand why you think she'd make a choice like that." the wind master frowned in confusion.

"Because, I saw something different when she was in her true form. She realized something about herself and now all she has to do is choose her future. Just like everyone who lives here, our futures revolve around the decisions of the past."

"That woman should stay in her own world." Aya spat as she crossed her arms.

"Mother is originally from the same world you are." Kibe smiled with his ears low on his head. "I don't want to lose her as much as Itsu does, but if she wants to go then we can't be selfish and make her stay."

"She will awaken soon." Maria informed.

"Yeah I know." Itsuma stood and walked down to the basement.

"Is he going to just lock himself away?" Tsuzuha asked.

"He's having a hard time. Itsuma doesn't want to influence mom's decision. If all she sees is him sulking around she won't be able to choose. Also I think he just depressed, Sakuya means the world to him."

"He'll be fine." The shadow demon entered the room. "That goddess will be down in a minute."

_-_-_-Sakuya's Room-_-_-_

Vladimir sat at the goddess' bedside as he read a small novel. As Sakuya woke up he tucked the book away into his jacket.

"Vladie." She smiled.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that Sakuya." The vampire lied next to her and kept his orange eyes on the ceiling. "So, you finally overcame your past."

"Yeah…I don't feel all that different."

"That's normal, as your advisor I know that who you are now is who you've always been. That goddess of darkness was just a small part of what you are. And this new one is everything you are."

"Why are you being so nice to me? Usually you yell and run off somewhere."

"I know but things are different and you have a very important decision ahead of you. The only thing I can tell you is that you have a time limit. By tomorrow at sunset, the same time you came spilling into this world, you must choose. This is a onetime thing and whatever you choose it's final."

"What's going on, Vladimir?" She sat up and eyed him as he rose and walked to the door.

"I've done what I was told…go shower and put on something nice. We're going out tonight." He closed the light door behind him.

"I don't get it…" she sat on her bed for a minute before heading to the shower.

_-_-_-Basement-_-_-_

The large room in was dimly lit with lights as Rin, Kaze, Sesshomaru and the others made their way down with Kibe and Vladimir leading the way.

"I'll switch on the lights." A familiar voice said. Almost immediately the room was bright. The grey stones of the floor and walls came to view. Next was the furniture all of it red. Two couches sat opposite each other, between them a small stone coffee table. Five, very fancy, red chairs lined an empty wall. A narrow hallway that leads further down had four doors. To the left of the couches were two doors one for them open. Beside the open door was Cos. "Welcome, please have a seat."

On one couch sat Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. At the other were Tsuzuha and the twins. Aya and Kizuyo sat at the chairs on the wall. Drac came out of the door next to Cos and they both stood at the ends of the coffee table. Vladimir and Itsuma joined them.

"Now, our goddess' dear guests tonight we celebrate." Drac began. "I will treat all of you to a grand ball in the city this night. Afterward we shall go shopping for clothing more suited for this world for tomorrow."

"What's a 'grand ball'?" Kaze began to think of a giant deer-skin ball.

"No it's not like that." Itsuma kept a straight face. "It's a dance."

"Oh."

"I'm not going." The half vampire stated.

"Yes you are. This is a Higher Ground event, all gods and goddesses are required to attend. Also we're performing there."

"So what, I don't feel like singing and I hate those events. You know as well as I do that those gods hate half breeds like me, and demons and humans. So forget it."

"And what is Higher Ground?" Rin asked.

"It's what most worlds call Heaven." Kibe explained. "Higher Ground is where the gods and angels live. The Middle ground is where the balance of all worlds is monitored, and where the Forsaken and Reapers live. Underground or Hell is where devils and some demons live. And then there's here, which is called Lower Ground. It used to be called Transition but not anymore. This is where human, demons, monsters and Gaia live."

"So why don't they like demons?" Kagi asked.

"Because they think they're better than everyone and look down on anything that isn't a god. I'm not going there."

"You don't have much of a choice." Maria's father stated. "We all must go."

"I'm not so forget it."

"Your mother will be very disappointed."

"Shut up…"

"Kibe-san will you show me how to dance?" Rin asked.

"It would be an honor my lady." He smiled. "And Itsuma don't you think you should stay with mother now. Who know what she'll choose. We might not see her for a long time."

He froze in the frame of his door, thinking hard on just what to do. "I'll think about it but if one god pisses me off I can't promise you anything."

"Good, now let's get our guests fitted into their dance cloths."

"We can't just wear what we have?" Nagi asked.

"Unfortunately you cannot but I can assure you that all of you shall be treated with the upmost respect."

"Sesshomaru…" Kaze smiled

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." He beamed.

"And you smile."

"Of course." The demon laughed, earning several hits to the head.

_-_-_- Maria and Sakuya-_-_-_

The goddess stood in front of her full length mirror holding an elegant cobalt blue dress to herself.

"I don't know if we should be going to this ball. Sure it's required but can't they just give us a break. I mean we _just_ finished making the yard into a battle field."

"That dress is not suited to you."

Sighing she hung the garment back in the closet and fished out a floor length black silk dress that hugged her every curve. "How about this one?"

"No, I hardly think that would send out the right signals. I do not understand as to the purpose of this event."

"Well, First thinks as gods we spend so much time on our own things that we avoid each other. So every month, whether we want to or not these events are held."

"I see, Itsuma dislikes these events, why is that?"

"He and I would always go to these things together ever since he could walk. The gods treated him kindly but as he got older things changed. They only tolerated his presence, and never truly card for him in the least. One time one god, Thor, confronted him. Itsuma's powers back then were wild and he defeated Thor only to be challenged by four others. He was beaten and all they called him from then on was half-blood or worthless half-blood. Either way they made it prominent that they didn't want him among them."

"That is truly unfortunate. Itsuma is a very good man, but to judge him based on breeding is not right and I will not stand for it."

She smiled and sat beside Maria. "You really are a wonderful girl. I'm glad you decided to stay here."

"I believe this is where I belong."

"Good then could I ask you-."

"I already know. You want me to be your daughter correct?"

"Yes, I think you have what it takes to keep my boys in line."

"Very well, I will be your daughter from this day forward."

"Good, now let's get you dressed for the ball."

_-_-_- Itsuma's room-_-_-_

The Blood God led the men into his large room and turned on the bright light. At the other end of the room stood a tall wooden dresser and cupboard.

"I doubt those stuck up gods will let you wear your normal cloths so you'll have to borrow some of mine." He stated opening the cupboard.

"What are you going to wear?" Kaze asked starring at the odd clothing before him.

"We're performing there so I'll be in something different. Pretty much everything in here is what they want you to wear. Most of the gods will have on robes."

"If you're a god then why don't you wear one?" Kagi asked.

"Because by their standards a god is never born in Lower Ground. So as far as they're concerned I'm nothing but a half-blood. Not something that you guys would know about, but you'll see at the ball."

"I don't think that will be much of a problem this time." Maria's Father commented.

"When the hell did you come in?"

"Just now not that it matters. Tonight is one for being together. You know as well as I do that your mother will choose the place that makes her happiest. This world isn't her original world, as you know."

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing just that no matter how attached we are to something we always end up missing home." He smirked showing his sharp white teeth. "I'll leave you to your guests." He vanished into the shadows.

"That guy is really annoying." Itsuma turned his attention to a small door beside his bed. "If anyone needs to shower or anything there's a bathroom through there."

"What's a shower?" Nagi asked.

"Kaze you can help them out right?"

"Just leave it to me." he smiled.

"Somehow…that doesn't fill me with confidence. Sesshomaru, can you show them in steady?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I have to go talk to Arch for a moment."

_-_-_- Waterfall-_-_-_

Itsuma made his way into the forest; it wasn't long before he reached a pond. The angel stood on the edge his shirt laid on the ground next to him.

"Did you need something Itsuma?" he asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to ask you something."

"Really now, ask away."

"Mom, she'll go with Sesshomaru won't she?"

"That's up to her she may not know it now but she's on the edge of a great decision. Of course it goes without saying that this isn't her world but it is yours. You can't hold it against her if she does want to go back home and see her parents. In this world she has you and Kibe as her children and everyone else is like family to her. It's a difficult choice. What would you choose?"

"How should I know? This is my home I haven't traveled to many other worlds so I can't say."

"They say that this pond was created when a mermaid washed up onto land and cried until a pond formed around her. The water from the ocean weaved its way here and made that waterfall. Once the sea and the mermaid were reunited she died leaving only this small pool of water behind. The other story is that the doors of the underworld broke open and the souls that escaped created a pond to aid those they left behind. Both the stories seemed ridiculous to me but from time to time I find myself here and I always find a solution to my problems. You might want to try it sometime."

"Yeah, one day I might. Anyway I better get back."

"Don't be sad, Itsuma. Everything has a reason, just like you have a purpose for living. I have a feeling that you will become a great man one day. I look forward to seeing the man you're destined to become."

"Right…" he walked back to the house with his head down and hands in his pockets.

_-_-_-Kibe & Sesshomaru-_-_-_

All the men from the feudal era many their way outside fidgeting in their uncomfortable suits, when they spotted Kibe in black pants and white shirt that he was ripping holes in with his claws. His hair was a mess of spikes and colorful extensions.

"Hey guys!" he waved to them. "Suits are uncomfortable and all but you won't have to be in them that long. Lookin' good Sesshomaru."

"Why do you get to wear that?" Kagi complained, messing with his collar and tie.

"I have to perform tonight so I can't wear a suit. Also I'm not allowed to dance unless a goddess or honored guest asks me."

"Why?" Kaze smiled as he removed his shoes.

"Hey put those back on. I'm a demon; this is an event for the gods so it isn't allowed. We're only there to entertain them. Right brother?"

Itsuma looked over at them. He was now dressed in a long black and red jacket, half buttoned dress shirt and white bondage pants with numerous chains attached. His black-brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with his shorter front hairs formed in a neat bang. "Yeah that's all we're good for to them. Yet we're that ones that fight all the demons and monsters in this region while that sit back on their marble thrones and do nothing."

"Oh give it a rest Itsu. How about you help these guys get use to the suits?"

"Fine." Kagi, Kaze, Nagi and Kizuyo walked over to the half god.

"I figured you'd be fine with a suit Sesshomaru."

"Does Sakuya know about this choice?"

"No, not really. I think if she knew she would never choose, because both of our worlds hold so many memories for her. That's just how it is."

"You won't try to make her stay here?"

He laughed. "It's not my place to. Mother…she adopted me out of the kindness of her heart. I never knew what a family was like until I became an official part of hers. Of course Itsuma had already made me his brother before then. She's my mother even if my real parents ever materialize she will always be a mother to me. I don't really know what she'll choose but I can only hope that what she chooses makes her happy."

Es and MNG came out of the forest dressed similar to Kibe. "Sorry we're late I got into an argument with father again."

"He's just trying to protect you. I can't imagine how he must have felt when you were kidnapped and taken to the Crater Lab."

"I know but now all he wants me to do is stay in bed. I can't live like that. I had enough of that in the Lab."

"Yeah he's just a concerned father. I know what that's like."

"Of course you do. If those guys came back and took Bell you'd go berserk and totally annihilate them."

"That's because no one messes with my daughter without paying the price." He smiled.

"You're a scary guy Kibe. Anyway I hope nothing bad happens tonight."

"You never know. If that guy who Maria was fighting shows we might be in for trouble."

"He was a god right?" Kagi asked as they all rejoined the group.

"Yeah he was." Itsuma confirmed. "If I got my information straight then: he's a demigod that was involved in a battle with the gods. In the heat of the fighting he was about to kill Third but he had a plan. He let the god live only under the condition that he could take her place as Third and she would have to marry him or something along those lines."

"Wow, how'd you hear about this?"

"I asked Ra about it. It's this huge scandal in Higher Ground." the Blood God looked over at the house and noticed everyone else coming out to join them. Among them was Maria. She was dressed in a floor length black dress. The top was a beaded corset, the skirt flare at her hips and rested on the ground. Rin was in a green butterfly kimono, Sakuya in ivory robes and surrounded by her vampire advisors that dressed in black. Maria's father wore a black velvet hooded cloak over his plain tee shirt and jeans.

"Good evening gentlemen." Maria curtsied.

"Good evening, sister." The half god smiled. "I knew you were going to get adopted."

"Of course, I always wanted a daughter." Sakuya grinned.

"You look rather odd, Itsuma."

"Yeah this is what I perform in. You on the other hand look stunning." He pulled a rose out of the air and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She held back a smile.

Bowing at the waist he offered her his outstretched hand. "Would you do me the honor of escorting you to the ball my lady?"

"Of course." She took his hand.

"Everyone ready?" The blonde man asked as he walked hand in hand with Dee.

"We sure are big bro." Both Sakuya and Ray answered.

"Good, follow me Kyo opened a door for us."

"Isn't that a misuse of his powers?" Vincent the mute boy asked.

"Wait I thought you couldn't talk!" Jaken jolted.

"Megi and I are connected. We can switch between what we can and can't do. For instance, right now I can't see anything. Megi can. We share a strong physic bond so I can actually see what she sees."

"To answer you Vince, yeah it is a misuse but First is the one that told him to open the portal. He knows that demigod is out for us so we have to keep, not only ourselves but our guests safe too."

"Good thing he told me to." Kyo appeared from the shadows next to a large tear in reality. "Life told me that they still haven't found his sorry carcass. He might be planning something else. Let's just hope he's reckless enough to try something at the ball."

"I highly doubt that brother." Vincent smiled.

"Yeah, just wishful thinking. Well get going or you'll be late."

They all stepped though the tear and found themselves surrounded by a bustling crowd. The air buzzed with power and words in many languages and accents. A woman in emerald robes was the first to spot them and gave a small gasp the silenced the room. All eyes fixed on the crowd. Itsuma was the first to break from the group and march toward the stage at the far end of the large ballroom.

A buzz of whispers went around the room directed at the half god.

"Why is that thing here?" a woman question, disgust in her voice.

"Can't we just have a party without the half blood here? Honestly just looking at him makes me sick." A man at the edge of the crowd sneered.

Itsuma halted and raked his eyes at the surrounding group, his eyes glowing an angry red. "Oh, don't mind me keep talking. If you stuck up gods are brave enough, just come and say to my face. Unless all of you are too afraid that the half blood will break you."

"Half blood and a cat demon." Kibe corrected stepping up to his brother's side.

"And a human." Maria added walking up to them a dark and angry aura circling her. "You all are more than welcome to try."

"Now, now children." A man smiled stepping out of the crowd with Arequin at his side. "This event isn't meant for that. I'm very disappointed in my gods, acting like jeering toddlers at a park. If that continues each of you will have to answer to me."

The gods stepped back and muttered apologetically to the man and went back to their previous conversations. Arequin spoke. "May I introduce my master, First."

"It's a pleasure to see you at last." He yawned. "Pardon me if you would, I've been quiet busy of late."

"So have we First." Kibe smiled. "If it weren't for Maria I think we would've had a brawl on our hands."

"Indeed, she's a very special woman. She revived my Second, Dios, not a simple feat in the least."

"You flatter me, sir." She bowed.

"Not at all Maria." Dios approached and bowed to First then Maria. "May I steal Maria for a dance?"

"Of course." The god smiled.

Maria curtsied and excused herself before taking Second's hand and walking to the dance floor.

"We'd better set up so we can get this show over with."

"Itsuma, I hope that you'll think better of us in the future."

"Yeah…" he walked off to the stage Kibe close behind him.

_-_-_- Stage-_-_-_

Everyone was back stage checking and double checking the equipment. Dee and her husband arranged the various instruments around the stage. Wolf was busy untangling several knots in most of the cables that hadn't been there a few seconds ago. Kibe was running tightropes at different heights. Rin and Kaze came back stage to the busy crowd of performers.

"Wow." Rin exclaimed.

"Hey, Rin." Kibe greeted between breaths. "What brings you back here?"

"We were wondering if you needed some help." Kaze smiled.

"No we're almost done actually. Once set up is done then we'll do order after that its show time."

"I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru and Onee-san."

"Thanks Rin." The two left the stage.

"Come on guys it's time to pick order." Dee announced and everyone gathered.

_-_-_- The Show-_-_-_

Silence fell over the room as everyone gathered in front of the massive stage. The lights of the room faded and the lights of the stage shined down on the curtains. Then the beginnings of a song began to play, curtain drew back. Water fell from the ceiling to the floor, creating two thin waterfalls that incased two silhouetted figures. One with wings and the other with cat ears and tail. They began to dance. The winged woman began to sing: _Brave New World_ by Yuzo Koshiro, flair. The both danced gracefully within their waterfalls. Suddenly when they swept their hands along the water a spectacular show of multicolored lights. Throughout the song they would randomly touch the water. Until finally at the end they stepped into the falls, making the entire stream dance with lights.

Bell and Reila bowed as the audience sparsely clapped.

For a brief moment the stage was empty and a murmur went through the crowd. Sakuya walked on to the stage along with Vincent carrying a guitar, Ken sat at the drums, Reila with a bass guitar, and a man with light brown hair with a scar running down his face know as Mar holding another guitar. Es stood at the back of the stage in the shadows. An odd melody filled the room as Mar followed along. Suddenly everyone was playing with the haunting violin sounds that Esamaru created. Sakuya began to sing staring out at the good in the crowd with distain to: Lacuna Coil's _Heaven's A Lie._ At the chorus Mar sung he's voice sounding heavy and meaningful as it mixed with Sakuya's.

As the song ended the gods did nothing but stare at the rebellious goddess before them as she smiled and walked off stage.

Before they had a chance to voice their anger more walked onto the stage all of them with cat ears. Suddenly they were gone leaving one behind. The set was changed to a twisted forest. The only one on stage lounged on the branch of the most forward tree. He was sliver with purple stripes and wore a waist coat colored in a deeper purple with a top hat to match. He stared out at the audience and placed one clawed finger to his lips and said, "Trust me." and the song _Liar Liar_ by L.M.C began.

The song was played out in a story. It was a tale of _Alice in Wonderland_ that featured a lost Alice (Kira) and a very bored Cheshire Cat (Kibe) who had fallen in love with her. Spotting the lazy cat in the braches she asked the feline for help. He grinned and asked her to play a game with him. Jumping down from the branch and offered her his assistance but only if she could find him. Bowing to her he removed his hat and showed the patterns on his ears. Two more cats looking exactly like the real Cheshire appeared and showed their ears bare of patterns her task was to discover the real cat or face an eternity lost in Wonderland. So they all vanished down three different paths.

As she took each path she found the other cats had very different personalities than the playful one she met in the forest. One was angry and led her back into the forest and away from him. The other was a bully and played constant pranks on her and led her into a dark part of the forest that she couldn't escape. Until she followed a familiar tail back to the tree she met the real Cheshire. All three of them stood before her, hats on. And she knew it was time to choose. She pointed behind her where the real cat had hidden himself and a grin the other three vanished and he removed his hat revealing the familiar patterns from before. And they walked off into the forest hand in hand. The song ended.

Rin clapped and cheered for Kibe and the others. None of the gods clapped other than First.

The set on the stage seemed to fade away and was replaced by a large white canvas that spread nearly the length of the stage. A small girl stood in the center of the stage dressed in the same white that matched her hair. A voice accompanied with an electronic sound began to rise over the speakers. Then the guitars played and the weak looking girl began to dance to _Masterpiece_ by Mami Kawada. She sung as if she was struggling with both singing and dancing but she put all her heart into her movements and voice. On the canvas behind her a painting started to form. With every one of her movements a brush stroke was add to the picture. At the end of the song a brilliant red chrysanthemum in full bloom lied against the canvas, the girl seemed to collapse under the weight of her own body. Before she could hit the floor Wolf rushed in and caught her. The crowd finally seemed to come alive as they cheered the girl's name. Sakura. The wolf demon smiled down at her and whispered in her ear and she smiled back as he carried her off stage.

Arch took the stage with Dee's husband to his right with a guitar, Mar on bass, Kyo on another guitar and a man with dark silver hair at the drums his name was Jansu. My Chemical Romance's _Hang 'em High _began. On the two guitars the son and father played wildly and precise, Mar's energy was just as crazy as theirs. Arch sung with a defiance his wings slightly spread occasionally as he paced the stage. The man at the right joined him at the chorus. The gods stood in marvel at the group that comprised of a fallen angel, two demons, the guardian of balance and an All God. The music was heavy but all their sounds mixed and created a rushing and exciting song that seemed to end all too soon. The shocked crowded seemed to forget themselves and cheered wildly for them as they left the stage.

Dee, Ray, and Sakuya stood in the spotlight, Mar, the All God, and Ken stood at the sides and took to their instrument of choice. Es, unseen in the shadows, began to make a light piano melody. Dee and the other girls stepped up to their microphones. _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence began. Dee sung the lead vocals. Her words directed to her husband as he play guitar staring deep into her eyes. Stepping closer to him she danced around his as them sung together in a haunting harmony. The man lifted his instrument and she wrapped her arms around him as he continued to play, the guitar lying on her back, and sing never letting her go as the song played to its conclusion. The gods cheered again as they bowed and exited the stage.

Ken still at the drums waited and saw Rena, his sister, carry on a guitar, and Kira with a bass. He hit the cymbals four times and the girls joined in. Sakuya came running out and jumped on her toes in excitement as Cherry Filter's _Peace 'N Rock 'N Roll _played. She shook her hair wildly as she stepped up to sing. The girls swayed and danced as they played the gods around them began to throw up their hands and cheer. The light and hyper energy filled the room making everyone (except Sesshomaru) move. Learning the words quickly they all sung the chorus with Sakuya. And with the same hyper energy the song ended with a wild yell from the goddess on stage causing a crazed cheer to rip through her audience. She bowed and left the stage.

Almost immediately Itsuma and Kibe took the stage with Mar, MNG, Kira, Bell and Es. And the half god began to sing _Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi_ by UVERworld. The crowd fell quiet and stood perfectly still. Both he and Kibe sung with something that seemed to bare their hearts to the audience but they didn't respond. The song seemed to stretch on into eternity with the gods on edge. Once it ended it seemed as if the entire room was sending hatful glares and curses to the man. Not bothered by the silence he was the first to walk off followed by his brother.

It was obvious that was the end of the show. Sesshomaru, Rin and the other demons stood staring out at the crowd as the heard hate filled ugly words of the gods as they insulted Itsuma. All the performers except the Blood God walked away from the stage. Kibe was the last to jump down.

"Sorry guys." He apologized. "This always seems to happen. Itsuma's really mad. He's going to stay back there for a while to cool off." Hearing a nearby god insult his brother set him off and tackled the arrogant man. "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE INSULTING A MAN WHO YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT BROTHER IS LIKE! I SHOULD KI-!"

"Enough!" First broke through the crowd looking angry. "None of you had any right to do what you just did!"

Itsuma came from backstage and began to walk away. Maria ran after him and caught his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Home…if you couldn't tell I'm not welcome here." His voice shook with anger.

"I don't believe you've asked me to dance."

"What are you getting at?" He sighed.

"You are the one who escorting me to this ball. It is only customary that the man that escorts me must indeed dance with me."

He turned to look at her. She was completely serious. "So all you want is a dance and that's it?"

"Yes, then we can leave these fools here."

He smirked and ran a hand through his hair. Bowing at the waist he held out his hand. "Maria, would you do me the honor of sharing a dance with you?"

"Of course." She accepted as she placed her hand in his

Rin grabbed Kibe's hand and followed Itsuma through the crowd. Sakuya took both Sesshomaru's and Kaze's hand. Bell grabbed Nagi while Rena took Kagi. Kikaru bowed to Tsuzuha and walked with her to the dance floor and Aya was in the capable hands of Aeros. Everyone from the house met on the dance floor. The orchestra refused to play for them.

"A dance with no music, only one thing to do then." Itsuma glanced at his brother.

"I'm on it bro."

Esamaru smiled and began the song and Itsuma and Kibe sung UVERworld's _51%_. Maria found it easy to keep up with the steps and followed he brother's lead. Suddenly her and Kira switched partners. Sakuya was now dancing with Kaze who didn't quite know what he was doing. Somehow they all switched partners until everyone was back with their original. And the song ended and they found themselves back at the house.

"What happened?" Ray jolted.

"I thought it was a good idea if we got out of there. First was really angry. I doubt you'd want to see that." Kyo sighed. "Itsu, sorry about that man."

"Just the usual, nothing new." He shrugged.

"That does not make it right." Maria's aura was visibly black and dancing wildly around her. "I will not stand for such disrespect."

"Itsuma-san," Tsuzuha walked up to him. "You do have a strong heart and you are noble. You would be as fine a god as any of them. You showed us that while you fought and endured their words. Do not take your strength for granted. Although you are a half-breed you have far greater potential then you know."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"Itsuma is definitely a god." Kizuyo smirked. "They're just too proud to admit it. Just like our clan's former leader Shin. His children were half breeds as well yet they were even more powerful than Shin. He was proud of his offspring and they ruled just as their father did. You remind me of them."

"Definitely." Kaze smiled.

"That's my son after all." Sakuya smiled.

Suddenly a voice called from the house and everyone froze. "Itsuma! Sakuya!" Itsuma's father, Daniel, came out of the house and approached them. "There you are Saku; I've been looking for you."

"Dan?"

"What's wrong? Not feeling well? You look pale." He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" he stared at everyone around. "What's going on?"

Sakuya hugged him. "Thank the gods your back!"

"Back? What happened did I go somewhere?"

"No…not exactly anyway." Itsuma answered.

"Do I know you? I mean you almost look like my son. He'll be turning nine next month. I still don't know what I'll get him but…" He stopped and the goddess let go of him. The vampire approached him. "Oh my god…Itsu?"

"Yeah." He responded sadly. "It's me."

"No I…I must I've went to sleep. I'm sorry, son. I never meant to miss your birthday." He laughed. "Well I guess I missed a lot. You've already grown into a man."

"Yeah I guess I did. You…haven't missed much."

"Huh? Why's everyone so sad? Did someone die?"

"No father. I missed you. You've been out for nearly 200 years."

"I WHAT? Damn! I never meant to miss so much of your life I had all these things I wanted to share with you and now we can't. I'm a failure as a father." He sulked.

Placing a hand on the man's shoulder he smirked. "No you're not, you're my father and I take pride in knowing that I have you as my father. I couldn't ask for anything more."

He smiled back at his son. "Good, I know we have tons of things we have to catch up on but right now I really have to go for a drink."

"I'll join you." Drac said. "I have to scold you for the 200 years you missed."

"Get off my back old man you're not my father."

"Thank the gods you aren't his." Vladimir glared in their direction. "Otherwise you'd be in my shoes."

"That aside your father left you in my charge and it is my duty to him to care for you."

"Fine just make it short okay. I still don't get what's been happening and why everyone is standing around staring at me."

"I'll explain that_ after_ I scold you, you dunce!" with that the elder vampire slammed his fist to the back of Daniel's head.

Cos actually laughed. "It certainly has been a long time."

"Cos? Wow look at you man. You're so…so…different."

"Things have been boring while you were away. I think I'll come along."

"Sure let's go."

With that the vampires departed. Sakuya hugged her son. "I'm so proud of you Itsu."

"I could tell he wasn't the same as before. Besides I think he's a good guy now that he isn't trying to kill me."

"Yep! That's Dan for you. So now what we ditched the party to come back home, that's kind of lame."

"So you want to keep the party going? Or do you want to eat a late dinner?" The All God asked as he heard her stomach growl.

"Oh no, I am not cooking right now." Dee turned to her husband. "I absolutely refuse and there isn't a damn thing you can do to make me." He smiled and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. "N-not even that!"

"Oooo, I haven't seen you two so intimate before." Soul smiled. "So Dee how do you like it, I can bet you that I'm much-"

Dee swiftly kicked the demon between his legs and he dropped to the ground in pain. "Don't you even try it Soul! You sick pervert!"

"You're so violent." Her husband laughed. "Dessert is simple enough."

Megi's face lit up. "I'd like brownies, oh, or cake with ice cream, or cookies."

Vincent smiled at her.

"If it's dessert then I'm staying for that." Kyo smiled.

"Okay fine, Itsu will you help out?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do." He shrugged.

"Right then everyone get changed and settle in for a while."

Kaze was already ahead of them he sat on the ground having already taken his shoes, tie, jacket and shirt off. Kibe grabbed him and snapped. "You could have waited you prev!"

"I feel so much better now though." He beamed.

"Well, wait next time!" everyone followed them into the house. Only Itsuma and Sesshomaru were left outside.

"Don't tell her about the choice she has to make. This is my last time asking you."

"You have no control of my actions."

"This is for her sake. There is a third option for her you know. Purgatory, that's where they'll send her if she can't make up her mind. Do you know what happens to a soul there? She'll be locked in an endless slumber where she'll be forced to watch the one's she loves in both this and your world. That kind of torture would break anyone."

"So you'll have her make a choice she has no idea about?"

"I'm not the one behind this if that's what you mean. They keep telling me its fate and nothing more."

"It is unfortunate is it not?" Ken appeared between them. "Guess I missed a lot, huh?"

"Where have you been?"

He yawned and stretched. "Nowhere important, Gaia filled me in on the details. That's a pretty messed up decision she has to make. You know what'll happen to her if she goes back right?"

"Yeah…I know but he doesn't so keep your mouth shut."

"Don't threaten me little boy. I won't tell but it's only for Sakuya's sake. You could go with her you know?"

"No I can't I was born in this world so I can't leave it like mom can. That's just how it is."

"We'll see how things work out. The balance of this world is very fragile things have been going on to shift it in someone else's favor." He yawned and let down his long green hair from its ponytail. "I really have to stop working this hard. How long have I been gone?"

"About a year."

"Wow one whole year with no sleep. Yeah I'm off to get some rest. You should too you look like hell man."

"Yeah I will later. See you in the morning."

Ken walked into the house leaving the two at a standstill.

"What did he mean by that?"

"She'll be just like you and the others if she chooses to go…just-." He clenched his fists tightly and looked away. "Forget it."

"Secrets, secrets, what a tangled web we weave." The demigod said as he materialized from the forest.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Same thing I've always wanted, you dead and out of my hair."

"So what you came to finish the job?"

"No, my powers have been bound by that irritating Dios until further notice."

"What then?"

"I came to say one last thing seeing as how everything I've done till now has rotted away thanks to you." He walked towards them. "This demon, Sesshomaru, is very powerful. So much so that many angels and gods fear his strength. Your mother is a goddess born of man which is an odd rarity in any world. Now try to imagine a child of her and Sesshomaru. This was a prophecy in this world one that would not only have destroyed me but many of the gods and devils in many worlds, a power beyond imagining. Itsuma, you were meant to be that child if your mother stayed in her world. Eventually you'd make your way here and cause all kinds of damage and chaos. But you know how things like this go right? I found out about a loophole one that would grant me the power that was meant for you. It was simple really all I had to do was make sure you were never born and thusly your power would have to find another host. Now I never anticipated your mother would have you with the vampire, bad planning on my part I admit. And there you have it all my plans gone and fallen. Even if I kill you now it won't make a difference unless I find out where your soul will pop up next."

"Good to know you failed."

"I never said I failed boy. I was after two very simple things one was your power the other was my life. As you can clearly see I am still alive."

"For now anyway."

"You make a point, the gods could very well kill me for what I've been doing to the former Third but I still hold her position. I have many other plans set up so don't you worry you'll be seeing me soon. Enjoy the time you have." He vanished.

"What an ass." Itsuma spat and walked towards the house.

-_-_- Living Room-_-_-

Everyone had changed into their regular cloths and sat in the large room and talked.

"You were amazing Kibe-san I had no idea you could sing." Rin smiled.

"Thanks Rin, I'm not that good, Itsuma's way better than me. I'm just showy I like for there to be a story to everything I do."

"Well all of your performances were astounding."Tsuzuha smiled. "I would have loved to see more."

"Thank you Miss." Sakura bowed her head.

"Why did you have such a hard time dancing?" Kagi asked.

"Well, I can't do things like dance fast and sing too loud. My body just doesn't handle the stress of it all. It's the way I was born. But I absolutely love it I wish I could sing on stage more often."

"As do I my dear." Kaze's mother looked around the room. "Now I have been thinking this for some time but why were we transported here?"

"You probably mean you, the twins, Aya and your son right?" Itsuma questioned as he enter the room with Rena, Dee, Ray and Arch carrying trays of various desserts. "That's a reasonable question; after all it only seemed that Sesshomaru was the main issue. The reason for the rest of you being here is still a mystery."

"Itsu don't call Lord Sesshomaru an issue that's rude." Sakuya said as she grabbed a brownie sundae from a tray.

"Fine I won't."

Suddenly Daniel and the other vampires came into the room.

"Hey guys, why didn't you tell me you were making sweets?" Dan dove over the couch only to fall short and out of reach of the strawberry shortcake he was after. He rolled onto his back and crossed his long legs over the back of the couch. "Can someone please pass the shortcake?"

The goddess next to him laughed and handed him a slice. He happily grabbed a fork and took a bite. "You're still weird Dan, eating upside down."

"It's the only way I eat my sweets Saku. This is great by the way, Dee there's no way you made this you hate baking."

"I know it's too damn slow for me. Nope wasn't me."

"I made it. I remembered it was your favorite." His son stated eating a bowl of grapes.

"Wow, you're really good you know. Thanks Itsu."

"Not a problem." His crimson eyes slid to the floor and he sighed.

"So mom what's the deal with you and Dan now?"

"Oh, we've decided to separated, it was mutual we haven't had a relationship for just about 200 years so yeah. And who are you?" he asked.

"Kibe, Sakuya's adopted son, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, any other children I should know about?"

"Maria, it's a pleasure sir." The raven-haired girl greeted.

"Same to you."

"You might not want to eat so many cookies _Rin_. You might get a sugar rush."

"What's that?"

"Went you get hyper because of all the candy and desserts you've eaten. Same thing goes for you cookie thief." The half god stated staring at a wall.

"You know who took all our cookies?" Kaze asked.

"No, just stating a warning." He got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Where're you going bro?"

"To bed I've had a really long day."

"Sweet dreams then Itsuma, I love you."

He halted in the doorway and looked at her. After a moment he smiled brilliantly. "Love you to mom." And with that he left the room.

"Wow, he really looks like me when he smiles." Dan commented.

"Bro hasn't smiled like that in a long time." Kibe noted. "But then again he hasn't had anything to smile about in a long time."

"Hey! Who ate all the sweets?" the vampire yelled in agitation.

"And where's Rin, Kaze, and Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Outside." Kizuyo said stifling his laugher. "I'm not sure anyone is prepared for what they're about to see."

"What do you mean?" Kibe asked as they all headed out to the yard only to be stunned at the sight before them.

Sesshomaru and Rin were running around the large field. The demon performed a long series of back flips while the girl tumbled around aimlessly. On the edge of all this was Kaze who was trying to figure out what was happening and get the two to calm down. Sakuya was the first to approach him.

"What's going on?"

"Oh thank goodness Lady Sakuya. I have no idea what's happened to them."

"Okay, just answer this did they eat all the desserts?"

"Of course they did. Is this that sugar rush thing Itsuma-san was talking about?"

"Yeah, but I thought it would take a lot more than those snacks to get Sesshomaru like this."

"Now that you mention it they both got more from your room."

"What?" She asked trying to hold back her anger.

"Well, once they finished the treats in the living room Sassy, sniffed out your supply in your room. However he had some trouble opening the secret doors and compartments so-."

She held up her hand. "I'm going to go up to my room-."

"I wouldn't-." The wind master tried to speak but the goddess just started over.

"I am going to go upstairs to my room, and if I see that he ripped apart my floor and walls I'm coming back and I may really have to fight Sesshomaru for the first time in my life." She turned and walked calmly back into the house.

As everyone stared in shock at the sight of the demon lord and Rin dancing around, Dan slipped away to find Itsuma.

_-_-_-Basement _-_-_-

The half vampire was just about to enter his room when his father caught his shoulder.

"Can we talk?"

"Can it wait till morning; I'm really out of it." He opened the door wider.

"Drac told me everything."

Instantly he slammed the door shut and put his back to it to face his father. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem like the right time or place to drop that on you. Besides I thought that you'd be fine, not knowing that terrible bit."

"I knew something was wrong. I deserved to know the truth. You must hate me?"

"No I don't, I'll admit there was a time that I did but I didn't know about you being possessed."

"Why didn't you just end it all and kill me?"

"I tried at first, I hated the way you treated me and mom but at some point I started to remember how kind you were. All my fondest memories of you kept popping into my head every time I faced you. All I wondered was how we got to that point and why were you suddenly like this. I could never kill you father."

"I remember it all now you know. Whenever I was away from here for small amounts of time the madness would lift and all I could think about was you and your mother. And even for the briefest moment I saw you when we fought. I don't think I could have ever killed you either. You're my only son and I swear I'll do better."

He smirked. "I already know that there's no way you'd be standing here if I doubted that."

"Thanks Itsuma, anyway…I'm keeping you from sleeping."

"Yeah, but I think it was worth it."

"Good night."

"You too dad, I'll see you in the morning." He turned and walked into the empty darkness of his room.

_-_-_- Morning-_-_-_

That morning Itsuma found himself crowded in his large bed. Next to him was Rin curled up with a small cat. On his legs was Kaze sound asleep, and behind him sat something cold and inhuman, a soul.

"Hey Ayane." Something warm touched his neck. "I'm fine, you should really move on I hate to be the reason why you're here." A rush of cold settled over him. "It's something you have to do I know your worried but I'm okay now. I'd be better if you passed on and stopped haunting me."

'Liar.' A light and barely audible voice giggled.

"I know, but I'll be fine here somehow. Things will get better for me. I want you to start over and live a new life, even if it's without me there. Please, Ayane."

'I love you.'

"I love you too."

Like a warm burst of sunlight, warmth came over him and just as suddenly as he felt it, it was gone. She had passed on and would soon begin a new life. Itsuma felt the bitter sting of his loneliness hit his heart with the force of a cannon. His entire world was falling apart and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. Rin rolled over to face him.

"Good morning Itsuma-san." She smiled and then looked at him with worried eyes. "Why are you crying?"

For a moment the half god was confused he wiped his hand across his face there was nothing. "What do you mean Rin?"

Her small hands gently rested her hands over his cheekbones. "You may not be crying on the outside but I know you're still crying."

He sighed in defeat. "I don't get how you know all this but, yeah, your right. Everything just seems to be going wrong. I don't know what to do. By sunset today I might lose the one person that's been there for me my entire life."

"Don't be silly Itsuma-san. You live in this castle with all these people that call you family. Kibe-san will never leave you and neither will Maria-san. Dee and her husband, everyone who lives her cares about you. I know that because when the gods said all those things about you everyone stood by your side and refused to continue. And they love to sing right?"

"We all do, Rin. Singing and performing are the two things we can do to connect to everything in this world and the others. And your right, mom isn't the only person I have, but she's one of the most important ones. Rin, its weird how comfortable I am talking to you about my problems."

"That's not weird at all." Kaze yawned. "My lovely little sister is very, very smart. She'll make a very lovely bride when she comes of age."

"Do you think so nii-sama?"

"Of course I do, Rin." He smiled.

"Well now that you're awake you can do one thing for me Kaze." He kicked his leg and the wind demon fell off the high bed. "Good now I can get comfort able." He looked at the clock at the other side of the room. "It's not even sunrise yet, I guess we should all go back to bed."

"Then can I get back on?"

"No you can sleep on the floor or on the couch in the next room."

"But I want to be with Rin." Kaze pouted with poking his head up. "That's not fair."

"Nii-sama, don't be sad."

"Just sleep on the floor then and keep the hell off of me this time."

"I make no promises." He smiled brightly.

"Either you do it or I knock all your damn teeth out your choice."

"I'll do my best then." He grabbed a pillow and lied down on the stone floor.

"You know you don't have to stay in here if you don't want to."

"I know but we'll be leaving soon and I haven't gotten a chance to know you yet."

"I guess you're right. Well then thank you for the company." He kissed her on the forehead and rolled over. "Get some rest while you can."

He couldn't sleep at all; somehow Itsuma just found himself staring at the walls restlessly. Debating if he should go and say goodbye now or not at all, nothing made sense to him at. Then something within him began to boil up. Nearly in a panic he thought it was his blood lust overcoming him but as he sat up it felt different. It was his powers. A nearly indescribable feeling that made his sharp senses even keener. He was able to stretch his senses far enough to hear someone outside. Someone he didn't know. Quickly getting up and he tried to dart for the door, but he stumbled whatever his powers were doing it wasn't helping. The rushing feeling in his veins began to sting and cause great pain. Taking a few deep breaths he was able to steady himself enough to make it to the yard.

The sky was lit up in colors foretelling the rise of the sun, the forest was completely silent. The dew covered grass sat just below an ankle deep mist. A single figure stood there just yards in front of the door the half vampire exited from. It was a woman; she looked barely thirty, with red hair falling down her back in neat thick curls, her eyes the same crimson as his.

"Good morrow Itsuma." She greeted in a soft pleasant tone.

"Who are you?" he asked impatiently.

"You should really be in bed, as your power begins to grow like this. Moving about like this will only cause you pain."

"How the hell do you know?"

"Oh, I am much like you Itsuma. I have come to see if in fact it is true."

"If what's true?"

"If you are indeed Itsuma Rahmore, born of a goddess from another world and a vampire."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Thanks the gods! My travels have not been in vain. Allow me to introduce myself," She fell to her knees and bowed her head. "I am Melrie Wilhelm, a humble servant of the Blood God clan lead by Lady Blood. I was sent here to confirm the rumors of you Itsuma, and to assist you in the proper development of your powers."

"Why go through all that? I'm not that hard to find if you are a Blood God."

"On the contrary Gods like us that have not come into their powers yet are extremely difficult to find. You are a very important man you know. I am to train you in our ways and prepare you for your ceremony."

"My what, look I'm not taking your offer okay so just go."

"I cannot, also what I am explaining to you is no offer it is mandatory. You will complete your training and ceremony in a timely fashion."

"Or what the skies will rain blood for all eternity?"

"No, I will have to force you into your training."

"Like hell you will."

Melrie's eyes turned black and she lifted her arm to him. Itsuma's blood began to rush and the pain intensified. Everything felt wrong, he couldn't breathe then suddenly it was over. He was on the damp grass in the yard looking up at the sky and the glint of a sword.

"Itsuma-san!" Rin called from the porch.

The entire world was a blur for a moment. Focusing harder on the site before him he saw that the sword was held to the throat of Melrie and the one holding it was Sesshomaru. Encircling him was a white glowing shield that whisked the wind gently around him.

"It is unwise to interfere in this."

The demon was silent as he glared daggers at the Blood God before him. Itsuma struggled to his feet as the shell round him vanished. "What happened?"

"Simple I used a small portion of my powers on you. It was not my intention to involve others of this estate. Itsuma Rahmore you are indeed the one I am looking for. I can show you so much more than you already know. Your powers will be as great as they are vast. If you would only allow me to teach you."

"What's going on?" Sakuya came running out to her son, followed by Kibe, Maria, and Dan.

"I see so this is your mother, you look a very much like her."

"Itsu, don't tell me this is an angry ex of yours trying to kill you."

"NO! I don't know who-." He was cut off by a sharp pains ripping across his body. The only thing he saw was Mel's black eyes just before he passed out.

"I am Melrie Wilhelm, I am a Blood God sent here to assist your son in advancing his powers."

"Lord Sesshomaru, she's telling the truth." Sakuya placed her hand on the demon's shoulder and he dropped his sword. "In any case if you are lying he'll be the very least of your problems."

She smiled. "I know all too well not to lie to a god. He will regain consciousness once he comes into contact with the Sun." with one graceful sweep of her hand the trees parted and the strong rays of dawn beamed down brightly on Itsuma.

With a groan the Blood God rose from the ground. "Okay, that felt awful."

"It was necessary to make you cooperate."

"Well if you're still thinking of doing that in front of me then-."

"Of course not, I have no intentions of harming my king."

"King?"

"Yes, you asked me why I was sent here the reason was to find if our king had been born of not and the rumors are true. Once I help you grow into your powers and pass your ceremony you will become our king. So allow me to ask, would you be willing to become king of the Blood Gods?"

"I'm not really king material but if you're going to show me how to be a Blood God then fine."

"Perfect, we will begin tonight."

"Are you sure about this Itsu? I mean, what if something goes wrong?"

"Don't worry so much, mom besides if this training rids me of my bloodlust then I'll do it."

"Okay just be careful."

"I will." He looked at Sesshomaru. "Thanks for the help, I know you're going to say you weren't trying to help me but thanks anyway."

"Rin was the one that saved you."

"I see." He strode over to the small girl and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

She blushed. "You're welcome."

"Bro she's a kid."

"Get you mind out of the gutter, Kibe before I throw you in one." He turned back to Rin and whispered something in her ear before walking into the house with a smile.

"What did he say?" Kaze asked.

Kizuyo appeared next to he's brother. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"He said that if she's still single by the time she's of age he'll marry her."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled making Itsuma laugh.

The silver demon began to draw his sword as he trailed after the half god with murderous intent.

_-_-_- Basement-_-_-_

It was only hours later when the group settled down to discuss how to spend their day.

"Okay, today we're going into town to do some shopping." Drac announced. That means once again you will have to change clothes."

"The clothing of this world is very comfortable." Tsuzuha stated with a smile.

"I think they're challenging." Kagi scoffed. "How do people even were that crap?"

"Well luckily for you Kagi, you'll all be in casual clothes."

"What do you mean?" Kaze smiled.

"Something like this." Itsuma pointed at Sesshomaru as they exited his room. The demon lord was dressed in white bondage pants with silver chains and purple and gold spikes. A white hoodie overlapped his black shirt with a white abstract design that fitted closely to his body.

"Wow. You look good Lord Sesshomaru." Sakuya complemented.

"So you're making us wear that?" Kagi asked glaring at the demon lord.

"Well you can wear what you want to, but I'm warning you that because demons, and 'mythical' creatures like us are so much more beautiful than humans you might be mobbed by hundreds of women. Now let me just say that this is a bad thing for two reasons. One when they start to mob you it is very likely that they won't stop. And two, they don't take 'no' for an answer. Now because you want to dress in your own clothing you will stand out and make it easier for you to be tracked. These are humans, you are forbidden to use your powers at all costs. So what will you do?" Drac crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"We'll wear it then." Nagi stated blandly. "I'd rather not have my lord or my brother be harmed by silly human girls."

"Thanks Nagi!" Kaze grinned.

He simply bowed his head and looked to his twin. "Fine you win this time, vampire."

Drac smiled and revealed his razor sharp fangs. "Yes I know, Itsuma and Vincent will help you, ladies please make your way to my goddess' room. Megi will be with you in a moment."

_-_-_- Itsuma's Room-_-_-_

Megi sat on the bed as the men entered the room. She smiled and hopped skillfully off the bed. "Hello everyone."

"Hey Meg." Itsuma greeted.

"Now that you're all here I'll take the liberty of fixing you something to wear today." She placed her hands out in front of her. Small green orbs of light scattered around the room and spiraled around the guests only to suddenly vanish. With a quick snap of her fingers neatly fold stacks of clothes appeared on the bed. "There you are. The order that you are standing in is the same with your clothes. I'll be off now."

The blind girl trotted out of the room effortlessly.

Kagi was the first to grab his clothes. "If she's blind then how does she know her way around?"

"Vincent helped her memorize the layout of the house it took her years to do it. Just get dressed."

"You seem different today Itsuma-san." Kaze commented while slipping his arms into the legs of the new pants.

"You've got it wrong those go on your legs Kaze. I'm just waiting for later on. I think I know just how this is going to go down."

"You're a very negative person, you do realize that?" Nagi looked over at him. "You remind me of my brother in that way."

"Hey, I'm not negative!"

"You can be at times."

"Can't argue with that."

"Whatever, man. You done getting dressed? It's almost eleven."

"Yes!" Kaze beamed with his pant's o backwards and shirt inside-out.

"UGH! BY THE GODS, KAZE!"

-_-_-_ Outside-_-_-_

Finally by noon they all had gotten Kaze properly dressed. The twins wore identical clothing; both wore black button-up shirts with white shirts underneath and dark wash jeans. Kaze wore a light blue coat and a navy blue t-shirt with torn jeans. Kizuyo wore a khaki colored jacket, black jeans, and a white shirt. Aya wore scarlet skirt and blouse. Tsuzuha wore a long dark blue dress and a brown belt at her waist. Rin had on a pale orange dress.

"What took you guys so long?" Daniel asked.

"Kaze, I'd rather not talk about it I just got rid of the headache he caused." Itsuma sighed.

"Shall be go then?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, you guys are going to love this place." Sakuya smiled and took off down the path holding Kaze and Sesshomaru hands.

Kibe took his human form and took Maria's hand and ran following his mother. Kaze and the others followed suit except Itsuma, who lifted Rin onto his shoulders and ran, careful not to go too fast.

_-_-_-Park-_-_-_

They all sat in a small area in a local park where nearly no one visited.

"I used to bring Itsu here when he was little." The goddess remembered.

"So why are we here now?" Kaze asked poking a small ladybug.

"I have a surprise for Rin and Lord Sesshomaru." Taking a few paces back she closed her eyes.

The wind around them swirled gently as Sakuya rose from the ground. Seven bright lights surrounded her. The lights formed into the seven goddess that ran to her and held her.

"Saku-chan!" They cried holding her tightly.

"I know I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's not your fault dear, and besides we'll all together again." Aqua smiled.

"Yep, and we got a little surprise for you too." Nimbus turned her around and covered her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Terra asked.

"Yeah." As the goddess removed her hands the first thing she saw was a smile. A man stood before her, he was a wolf demon. His ears stuck out of his fizzy dark gray hair. And on his forehead was a thin gold circle. "Crescent?"

"It's been too long Sakuya." She was stunned it really was him. The piece of her soul that had been missing all these years and the former page of the seven goddesses that she left behind when she came to Midcross. "Don't just stand there, come here."

He opened his arms and she practically flew to him, crashing hard into him. And as usual he laughed, filling her with long forgotten warmth. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sakuya. I'm glad I get to come back."

"Don't you ever disappear like that again."

"I swear that I never will." He kissed her forehead. "So introduce me to them."

"Oh." She took a step back and faced everyone. "Itsuma, Kibe, Maria, this is Crescent. He's a wolf demon."

"I can see that but what's with you two being so buddy-buddy?" Itsuma asked.

"I'm a part of her soul, in a previous life she was me." He draped his arm over her shoulder. "Call me conceded but I really like me."

The half vampire laughed. "Whatever man."

"He's your son, I can tell."

"They both are and Maria is my daughter."

He grinned. "I figured you adopt at some point. Nice to meet you guys."

"Same here." Kibe smiled back while Maria bowed her head.

"So what else do we do?"

"How about back home, towns boring today anyway."

"I think there's still one last thing to do here." Itsuma rose and began to walk towards the street. Curious, everyone followed him. He led them to a small square with a stage at its center. "So how about we have a little concert."

"But there's no one around." Rin stated.

"Not yet anyway."

Ken came from back stage holding a small girl. She looked about Rin's age, her hair was jet black and her eyes a familiar blue-black. "Hey guys."

"Who's this?" Kibe pointed.

"Oh, this is-."

"I knew you and Hitoshi had a love-child." Sakuya interrupted.

"Actually I was going to say this is Nexus."

"Nexus! What?"

"Yeah she's the spirit of Nexus, a goddess to be in fact. She just showed up and won't let me out of her site." Ken smiled at her. "I'm teaching her Japanese, she's a real quick study."

"I bet she is." Sakuya smiled at her. The girl hid her face in the man's chest.

"She's shy."

"So you got everything ready?" the Blood God asked.

"Yeah I did, I can play drums for you, and how long is this going to take?"

"Not long just a few songs and we'll pull a vanishing act."

"Okay I'm in. Oh yeah and I brought Es with me just in case."

"Good thinking." Kibe smiled. "Let's do this!"

Itsuma jumped onto the stage and said something to Es who nodded, and began to send sound flowing through the air. Ken took his place at the drums, Kibe sat on a high wire, MNG was on a bass. _UVERworld's – Gekidou_ began. The brothers jumped to the beat and shouted. Itsuma and Kibe sung together with such energy that anyone could feel it. Groups of people, recognizing the voices came running towards them. Sakuya and the others joined the others on stage. The crowd that surrounded them cheered ad sung along with them. Kibe swung down from his high wire and landed next to his brother. He began running to different parts of the stage and holing his microphone out to the crowd. The difference between the humans now and the gods last light was obvious. The level of energy increased the more the duo sang. Nearing the end Itsuma smiled,

"Let me hear you guys!" Kibe held out the mike again and they sung in loud voices along with the Blood God.

On the last note the fans went wild and let loose a wild cheer of clapping hands and raised voices. Itsuma handed off his microphone to his mother.

She smiled and they played, _Daylight Dancer by Lacuna Coil_. Itsu and Sakuya sung together for the first time on stage. It was unlike any other performance they had ever done. Each word gained more meaning as they continued to sing. The crowd still cheering wildly, it was n heard to either of them. All they could hear was the music and each other. And like all good things it seemed to end all too soon.

When they realized the silence they looked around and saw that they were back home. The sun was touching the treetops and slowing falling behind them.

'Not much time left.' He thought sadly with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Itsu?" the goddess asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about tonight."

"Oh, you mean you're training. Don't worry you'll be fine." She comforted with smiled.

"Yeah." Was all he could say as he walked back to the house with his adopted family at his side. "Only three hours left."

-_-_-Basement-_-_-_

The next few hours they spent downstairs, Sakuya telling the visitors all about her three hundred years of adventure in this world and some others. Dwindled away without her knowing what was about to happen. The stories came to an end and she looked to others to tell some of their own. Itsuma decided to speak up.

"There was one time here that I think back on a lot." He sat on the armrest of the sofa, so that he was beside his mother. "I was young about seven when it happened. I was outside in the yard; everyone here was older than me so I didn't really have anyone to play with. So I was by myself. Mom had gone into town with some others. I was pulling up blades of grass when a tiny white orb appeared in front of me. It said its name was Luna and that it had come to save me from my boredom. I agreed and she showed me a ton of things about the forest and the gods. I actually had fun. And before I knew it she was gone and mom came home. She brought me some toys and apologized that she was gone for so long. I told her and dad all the things I'd done that day. They just smiled and listened to everything I said. I found out later that night that mom had made Luna for me so that I wouldn't be lonely when she left. It was that small act that reminded me how much she cared about me. And it's something I'll never forget."

"Itsu," she hugged him. "You know I'll always love you."

"I know." He smiled.

"Hello everyone." Life, the angel of life, greeted as he descended the stairs in his human form. "I'm sorry to interrupt but it's nearly sunset and the guests have to leave."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Sakuya remembered. "Go and change you guys, I'll meet you outside."

"Alright Lady Sakuya." Kaze smiled.

-_-_-_ Front Yard-_-_-_

As they all exited they saw Dee's husband, draped in golden robes and talking to First. Before they had time to approach him he vanished. Everyone stood in the open field that surrounded the house.

"Okay almost time. Arequin, you're up."

The angel of death approached the group and bowed to the Sakuya. "Goddess Sakuya, it has been my honor to be in your presence many times." He rose and faced her straight on. "Now I must have you make a choice. Vladimir told you of this yesterday and now I give you the two options. Do you wish to stay here in this world or return with Sesshomaru and the others to your world?"

"That's my choice?"

"Yes, and you must make it before the guests leave. Please think carefully."

So many things danced around in her head. The parents she hadn't seen in hundreds of years. The family she has made in this world. Now she had to choose between the two worlds she's grown to call home. It was frustrating and she didn't have much time to think long on it.

"Time is running short Sakuya." Life frowned.

"I really do love this place and all of you guys here are like family to me. I have a mother and a father back home that I haven't seen in forever. They don't even know they have a grandson or if I'm even alive. I miss them, but I have so many things in each world that I love. It's so hard to choose like this. I want to go home but I want to stay."

"You must choose now. Time is short." Arequin prompted.

"I have to go-. I know this is what must do. Itsu and Kibe would do the same for me."

"So that's it then you will return to your original world." He turned to the All-God. "Send them."

He nodded. "Rin, I'll need your necklace for a moment."

The entire household came to the goddess' side to say their goodbyes. The last four that waited to say goodbye were, Daniel, Maria, Kibe and Itsuma. The wild eyed girl hugged her. "I wish you well in your journey."

"Thanks, here I want you to have this." She took a small gold chain that had a vial full of a crimson liquid dangling from it. "I trust you know what to do with it."

"Yes, farewell."

The vampire came up and held her tightly. "I'll miss you Sakuya, and I'll look after the kids."

"I know you will. I'll see you later then."

Kibe looked sad as he hugged her. "You'll always me my mother."

"And you'll always be my son."

The portal was open and the wind kicked up violently. Itsuma stood in front of the gateway, looking into the swirling darkness Sesshomaru and Kaze on either side of him. "I hate to say it but I was right."

"She'll come back to you." Kaze smiled optimistically.

"No," He clinched his fist tightly. "She won't."

Coming up to her son she looked into the portal. "You could come with me."

"No, I don't think I'm allowed to."

"You know I won't be one long, I'll tell my parents all about you. And spend some time with them and I'll come back."

She took a step closer to the portal. "You don't get it do you?"

"Huh?"

"You choose to go back, this world isn't yours anymore. You'll be just like them!" The group heading toward the portal halted and looked back at the Blood God, his face stricken with sadness. "You're and out-worlder now once you leave here you'll forget everything about this place."

"Is that true?" she looked to the All-God.

"Yes, it was part of your choice."

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THAT! YOU ALL KNEW DIDN'T YOU?"

"Your decision has already been made. You must leave this world." Arequin stated.

"No, NO, NO! YOU TRICKED ME I'M NOT GOING I CAN'T!" Tears rolled down her face as she tried to run back the door slammed shut and just like before everything went black.

_-_-_- Feudal Era-_-_-_

Sakuya found herself lying on the cool grass in the shade of a tree. She jolted up as she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. Rin came running into her arms.

"Onee-san! You're back, we finally found you!"

"Rin, I'm so glad. Where's-?" Just as she was about to ask Sesshomaru came through the brush and stared at her. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Sakuya is finally back, milord."

"Now there are two of them." Jaken sighed.

"Two?"

Kaze stumbled as he exited the brush and nearly fell on top of the goddess. She smiled. "Hello."

"Hi."

He held out his hand. "A lady of your beauty shouldn't be on the ground."

She blushed for a moment. "Thanks." She took his hand and he lifted her off of the ground.

"It's my pleasure. I'm Kaze."

"Sakuya."

"Sakuya." Sesshomaru called. "Come or stay here."

"Yes my lord." She and the wind mater ran up to him.

"Where have you been all this time, Onee-san?"

"I don't know, it's all just a blank."

"Well some things are better left forgotten, I suppose." Kaze comforted.

-_-_-_ Midcross 2,100 years later-_-_-_

Itsuma sat on the porch looking out at the vast forest stretched out before him. His once red eyes turned gold once he completed his ceremony as a Blood God. all he could think about was his mother and how she would never remember him. It was a sad memory. Maria came to sit next to him.

"It's been seven year for her hasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah just about."

She held out her hand and made a small portal. "I think it's about time you see her."

"What? When did you learn to do that?"

"Three days ago, now come once we pass through we only have fifteen minutes before we're thrown back here."

Without another word they stepped into the darkness.

_-_-_- Feudal Era_-_-_-

Itsuma came crashing down into a tree and rolled onto the soft grass of a garden. It was there that a boy approached him.

"Are you alright?" he said in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine this is nothing."

"I could call and attendant to come and heal you if you like."

"No, I'm okay." He looked at the boy. He was small and wore blue and white. His hair an endless ebony and eyes the color of pure silver.

"Oh, hello, I'm Shin, nice to meet you."

"Itsuma, nice to meet you."

"Do you need help with something?"

"No I'm looking for someone."

"Who, I probably know them." He almost seemed desperate to help him.

"Her name is Sakuya."

"I know who that is, follow me." He turned and began to lead him back to the old castle. It was there that they found Sesshomaru and Kaze.

"Itsuma-san?" Kaze's eyes widened.

"Hey."

"How did you get here?"

"That really isn't important. Where is she?"

Shin hoped up onto the porch and slide the door open. He ran into a woman just as he was about to enter. She was dressed in an orange kimono her dark hair down to her waist. It was Sakuya.

Smiling down at the boy she spoke. "Now, Shin I've told you not to run around like that sweetheart."

"But I was just trying to help."

"Help who?"

He pointed to the Blood God. "Him."

She looked up at him and as she looked into his gold eyes he felt a pang of loneliness that only grew when she spoke again. "Who's this?"

Once again the wind lord's eyes widened and Sesshomaru looked from Sakuya to Itsuma. She hadn't recognized him. But the cheerful little boy tried once again. "Mama, you don't know him? He's my brother Itsuma."

"Don't be ridiculous Shin, you don't have any siblings."

He actually felt physical pain from hearing those words. His shoulders dropped and he closed his eyes. Feeling a tug he just waited and in a rush of wind both he and Maria had returned.

-_-_-_Midcross-_-_-_

He hadn't said a word, it still hurt too much but his sister just sat by his side and waited. And finally he could no longer keep quiet.

"She didn't remember me."

"That isn't something I would expect."

"Kaze and Sesshomaru knew me but she didn't." He stood up and walked into the house. "She even has a child. He knew I was his brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He stopped and turned on the light and sat on a nearby chair.

"I'm truly sorry Itsuma I shouldn't have taken you."

"No, it's good that I know that now." He stood up again. "I just feel bad that she'll never know her own grandchildren or my wife." He looked down at the two small babies in the crib in front of him. A boy and a girl, twins, slept quietly holding each other's hand.

**AliceArianRose- **Well that's it for this story I just have a few things to clarify before it's really over. I use some words differently in these stories. So here we go.

Demigod: I realize what this means but in my world it's different. A demigod is a spirit that has gained power over a number of lifetimes and has ascended passed the abilities of a human body.

Archangel: In these stories I refer to fallen angels as archangels. The reason for that is that the first two angels that fell and began bound to the planet were Arch and his brother Kazu .

All-God: Okay I made this term up. An All-God is a god that can transform into any other being this means cat demons, angels, and everything else.

Devil: in this world "devil" is a status. One that is rarely gained by demons, although devil is a class of demon they don't think of themselves as such.

I think that's about everything message me if you still have some questions. And please review.


End file.
